Annyeong Baby! (EXO vers)
by Han MinK
Summary: Seperti sunbae nya yang pernah mengikuti reality show Hello Baby! *menjadi Annyeong Baby!, kini girilan EXO merawat bayi unyu, imut-imut, aktif dan pasti bikin sakit kepala. Gimana keseruan mereka bersama sang bayi! yuk intip! Pair:KaiSoo, ChanBaek, HunHan, KrisTao. SuLay, ChenMin. First Yaoi! jusseyo! CHAPS 10 NEW UPDET!
1. kembalinya empat wek wek dan para baby

Title:Annyeong Baby! (EXO Vers)

Author:Ricini Kim

Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, Humor, Family

Rated:T

Cast:-KaiSoo

-ChanBaek

-HunHan

-KrisTao

-SuLay

-ChenMin

Support Cast:-Rin (OC)

-Tae Rin

-Tae Oh

-Jin Tuo

-Chelsea

-Jesper

-Jackson

-Haowen

-Chris Ziyu

-Sophia

-Zhuyi

-Anson

-Yujin

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Disclaimer:Seperti sunbae nya yang pernah mengikuti reality show Hello Baby! *menjadi Annyeong Baby!, kini girilan EXO merawat bayi unyu, imut-imut, aktif dan pasti bikin sakit kepala. Gimana keseruan mereka bersama sang bayi! yuk intip! Pair:KaiSoo, ChanBaek, HunHan, KrisTao. SuLay, ChenMin. First Yaoi! jusseyo!

Chaps 1 Kembalinya empat wek wek dan para bayi unyu

Hana

Dul

Set

"WE ARE ONE! EXO IMNIDA"ucap semua member EXO kompak.

"Ne annyeong EXO, naneun Rin imnida"yeoja imut/fitnah itu pun memperkenalkan diri *sambillirik-lirikmasKai.

"Anjir napa musti lu jadi MC na ucurt?"-Baek.

"Terus masalah?"-Rin

"Alah elo mah modus pan karena elo mau ke sini pasti mau liat Kai kan!"-Yeol sambil nunjuk-nunjuk gue.

"Huk gue kan fans nya mas Jong In -_-"

"Cih thok innocent gitu, padahal mah di profile sampe nama pen nya ithtri yang tertukar belahan jiwa nya berharap gak banyak Kim Jong In thegera melamar/?"-Sehun.

"Jong In, jadi selama ini kamu selingkuh sama si centil ini!"-Dio sambil nunjuk-nunjuk gue dan ngegebuk (mukul) Kai manja.

"Aniyoooo, aku kan hanya cinta sama kamu sayanggggg~"-Kai.

"Anjir sok so sweet"-Chen.

"Jangan potek terus Chen, lu iri?"-Xiumin.

"BANCET DIEM LU SEMUA"geram Suho, sampe tukang bajigur setop dulu.

"Mbak beli bajigur?"tanya si emang.

"Hush hush sana, kita gak beli bajigur semprul"si emang pout dan lanjut jualan.

"Bajigurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~"

"Jadi gini aa ganteng-ganteng pengecualian Baekhyun"lanjut Rin, Baekhyun udah mau ancang-ancang sambil bawa spatula.

"APA LU BILANG! GUE INI MANLY! HYUNG GUE AJA NGAKU GUE GANTENG MELEBIHI DUDE HERLINO!"

'Fitnah, kalau ngaku suka mangkal sih iya'rutuk Ceye alias Chanyeol sambil termewek-mewek.

"Lu bisa diem dulu gak sih! baik kita lanjutkan, gue datang kemari yang sudah sangat jelas membawa reality show berjudul annyeong baby! bukan minta di lamar mas Jong In walau gue berharap bahkan gue sangat bersyukur jika mas ngelamar gue di dalam mimpi ( o )".

"Dasar jones"potek Chen.

"Napa lu gak minta di lamar si siapa mantanya Rin?"tanya Xiumin noel Dio.

"MAS BILL"jawab Dio betewe dia ngambek ke Rin.

"Ya kenapa gak minta sama dia? sama si Bill gate?"

"Anjir jangan bawa dia napa sih (ヽ `д´)┌┛ )`з゜)"

"Ini si Rin rusuh amat sih (!˚ ˚), heh elo kesini mau gelut sama ketua EXO?"tanya Suho sambil terus melerai peperangan, jambak-jambakan, guling-gulingan sama Xiumin.

'Anjir gue lupa, kalau bang Umin jago tendang-tendangan (╥_╥)'Xiumin udah siap kuda-kuda, mengsisihkan lengan baju nya.

"TERIMA INI WAHAI KIM YOUNG RIM, KAGE SHURIKEN NO JUTSU (Q╰_╯)==○ (x, ")"

DUG

DUG

DUAGGGGGG

* * *

Rin ngompres pipi bengkak bekas tonjok Xiumin yang anudubileh sakit mamen!. Para kru juga bisa nya nonton doang bukan nya bantu (۳˚Д˚)۳ ashsksksksksksks.

"Bang gue cewek bang! cewek! Щ(ºДºщ)"ucap gue frustasi sambil nunjuk diri sendiri.

"Lo bukan nya setengah cowok kayak si Amber ƪ(° ̯˚ ʃ)?"tanya Xiumin nerjap-nerjap polos tapi unyu gitu.

"Hanjir (ಥ̯ ಥ), jadi gini kalian bakal ngurus bayi yang seperti sunbae kalian lakukan contoh nya SNSD. Pada kesempatan kali ini kami para SBH/? menginkan kalian mengikut serta dalam reality show ini"semua ember ngangguk ngerti. Baekhyun angkat ketek.

"Rin, tapi kan kita cuma berdelapan Lay hyung kan masih di rumah sakit, Tao juga belum balik lagi dan jangan tanyakan Kris ge sama Luhan ge?"

"Wooo easyyyy, nah karena gue lagi baik"

"Emang lo suka baik sama orang Rin ¬_¬"tanya Kai.

"Anjir, bang gue fans lo tar gue pecat loh! mari kita sambut ini dia SUKIRMAN, SUPRIMAN, SUKIJAN, SUPARMAN"

"HEH TETEK BENGET SIAPA LU BILANG GUE SUKIRMAN!"

"Lu lu lu lu lu han?"-Xiumin

"NAMA GUE LI JIANHENG, WU YIFAN, KRIS WU, SUTISNA eh"

"K k k kris?"-Suho

"Aku siapa, kamu siapa, kalian siapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (۳˚Д˚)۳"

"L l lay hyung?"-Baekhyun

"Hyungdul, Kai sama Sehun pada kenapa kok mereka pada cengo gitu terus nangis lagi Tao kan jadi pengen nangissss (╥_╥)"

"Ta ta ta cita citata eh Taooo?"-Sehun

"Welcome back urie Luhan, Kris, Lay, Tao ^o^"

"Annyeong guysss no time no see"kata Kris ngikutin gaya Ada Wong.

"Ini tidak mungkin"-Chanyeol sambil gigit jari.

"Btw itu kenapa lo masukin haraboeji ke dorm kita, Rin?"tanya Kris sambil nunjuk Chanyeol.

"Anjirttttttttttttttt (ಠ_ರೃ)"

"Silahkan duduk mas-mas dan mbak-mbak"

"Lah lo doang yang cuma mbak disini"-Lay

"Lah kan bang Yixing, bang Tao, bang Luhan setengah cewek ƪ(° ̯˚ ʃ)?"

"Rin mau tangan kanan apa tangan kiri"tanya Tao sambil nunjuk tangan yang berototnya.

"Ebuset bang ampun! gue udah di keroyok sama bang Umin ~ ~ \\(!˚ ˚)/"

"Maka nya jangan macem-macem lo"-Luhan

"Halo mas-mas ganteng, gimana perasaan kalian bisa reunian lagi?"

"Sesuatu banget ya pasti nya, rasa nya terhura gitu apalagi gue sama Kris masih meditasi yang bakal memakan waktu lama (ಥ̯ ಥ)"-Luhan

"Sebenarnya gue males datang ke meditasi, terus kapan gue bisa ngumpul lagi sama anak-anak? meditasi is not my style (˘ε˘ƪ)"-Kris

"Papa Tao sebenarnya galau bingung pala hercules/?, dia liat gue cedera mulu terus disisi lain dia ngerti kenapa gue masuk exo dan gue jadi anak Suho hyung udah lama pasti berat ninggalin exo (╥_╥)"-Tao

"Lo jangan tanya gue Rin, tiap hari lo liat sosmed alias FB sambil lirik dikit chat lama lo sama Bill. Gue sibuk di Cina, terus cedera parah dan gue baru gabung lagi"-Lay

"Bang Yixing btw jangan detail juga kali kalau Rin baca chat dulu sama Bill (`⌂´#), gue udah move on tau! baiklah, setelah kita ngerumpi basa-basi mari kita langsung sambut bayi ucul nya. Chagiiiii ayo masukkkk"dan mereka masuk satu persatu dengan wajah unyu, ucul, imut, unyu, yeoppo nya.

"Yeopedaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

DELETE/NEXT


	2. oh pusing pala kumis baplang

Title:Annyeong Baby! (EXO Vers)

Author:Ricini Kim

Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, Humor, Family

Rated:T

Cast:-KaiSoo

-ChanBaek

-HunHan

-KrisTao

-SuLay

-ChenMin

Support Cast:-Rin (OC)

-Tae Rin

-Tae Oh

-Jin Tuo

-Chelsea

-Jesper

-Jackson

-Haowen

-Chris Ziyu

-Sophia

-Zhuyi

-Anson

-Yujin

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

ini hanya FF semata jika ada nama yang mirip dengan seseorang mohon maaf krn hanya hiburan semata

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Disclaimer:Seperti sunbae nya yang pernah mengikuti reality show Hello Baby! *menjadi Annyeong Baby!, kini girilan EXO merawat bayi unyu, imut-imut, aktif dan pasti bikin sakit kepala. Gimana keseruan mereka bersama sang bayi! yuk intip! Pair:KaiSoo, ChanBaek, HunHan, KrisTao. SuLay, ChenMin. First Yaoi! jusseyo!

Chaps 2 oh pusing pala kuming baplang/?

"Yeopodaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"teriak hebring, heboh, fantastis, dinamis, geblar bergelora dari member exo.

"Nah sekarang pembagian urie baby nya ya harap tenang saudara-saudara, semua pasti kebagian ヽ(´▽｀) ノ"

"Apa cuma gue yang merasa kita mirip pembagian sembako"rutuk Chen sambil liat Rin nyalamin sambil nyubit pipi gembil para baby.

"Lo aja Chen, gue kan holang kaya mana mau gue ngantri buat pembagian sembako"ujar Suho sambil ngusap kartu item unlimited nya.

"Baiklah kita langsung saja tanpa banyak bicara, mulai dari pasangan ChenMin"

"Kenapa gue sama Jong Chentongan Dae lagi! gue mau nya sama Luhan!"potek Xiumin sambil meluk erat Luhan yang kebetulan ada di samping nya.

"MIN SEOK GUE GAK BISA NAPAS ASTAJIMMMMMMM（ ﾟ Дﾟ）"betewe Luhan nya kecekek kan Xiumin mungil-mungil gitu keker bahkan Changmin 2 AM aja kalah sama dia.

"Bang, lepasin dulu Luhan nya kasian kecekek"Xiumin masih sesegukan dan menatap Rin dengan memelas.

"BBUING BBUINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG~ ( ・ω・)"semua hening, mang bajigur yang tadi lewat berhenti lagi, para kru mimisan, para member EXO mengo.

"ANJIRRRRRRRRRRRR MANA KARUNG, MANAAAAAAA ヽ(´Д`;)ﾉ"-Luhan

"KANDANG MANUK MANA, WOY KEMANAIN KANDANG MANUK GUE!"-Pak Trisno alias Pak RT

"MBAK! MBAK JADI BELI BAJIGUR?"-Mang bajigur

"SIAPA YANG BELI BAJIGUR SIH MANG! JANGAN GEER LAH!-Rin

"YAK! XIUMIN-AHHHHH BE MINE! NTAR AKU BELIIN BAKPAU BUAT PERSEDIAAN RAMADHAN TAR!"-Kris

"AWEU AWEU! SAYURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR~, NENGGGGG BELIII SAYUR GAK! SI MAMIH ADA GAK?"-Mang sayur

"HIKS HIKS HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"-tangis baby

"OY UDAH WOY RIBUT NYA LIAT! URI BABY PADA NANGIS"-Rin

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK XIUMIN HYUNG MILIK TAO, ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩) "-Tao

"NOOOOOO, ENYAH KAU PANDA! XIUMIN HYUNG SAMA AKU GUE SAJA NE! GUE AKAN KASIH EYELINER YANG PERNAH DIPAKAI CHEALSEA ISLAN!"-Baek

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"-baby

"BANCET! LO SEMUA DIEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"teriak Rin sampe batuk-batuk, semua yang lagi rayu-rayu Xiumin buat jadi couple mereka hening seketika.

"Neng! beli sayur gak?"tanya mang sayur.

"Libur dulu mang, si mamih belum bayar lagi ke emang gak enak"mang sayur cuman ngangguk dan lanjut jualan.

'Dasar rakjel'rutuk Suho ngelus dompet tebel nya.

"Baiklah, untuk bang Umin maaf gue gak bisa ngecouple bang Umin sama bang Luhan. Karena disini gue udah ngatur sesuai jalur FF ini hingga tamat dengan akhir bahagia"XIumin cuman ngela nafas panjang, betewe kalau kayak gitu dia makin unyu.

"HANJIR MANA KARUNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"teriak semua member.

* * *

Setelah perdebatan Naruto dengan Shikamaru karena Sasuke yang gak pulang-pulang udah mirip sunbae mereka Kibum SJ seperti bang toyib/?, Rin udah cape hati nyari jodoh/?, mereka duduk kembali dengan tenang dengan posisi nempel Xiumin. Dia udah mirip boneka yang mau direbut anak-anak saking unyu pas ngelakuin aegyo karena saking ucul nya dia melebihi Sehun bahkan Mad Dog/?.

"Arraseo untuk ChenMin, baby kalian adalah Yujin"Yujin pun merangkak mendekati keduanya, mata nya yang sipit, pipi bapau yang sangat menggemaskan, alis tebal ucul, rambut bob dora yang membuat dia nambak lebih yeoppo.

"I i i itu Xiumin hyung versi kecil ("( 'o' )?"tanya Chen sambil terus natap bayi yeoja mungil itu.

"Omooo dia sangat mirip dengankuuuuu (˘⌣˘)ε˘`)"ucap nya sambil mengecup pipi gembil kecil nya, sedangkan sang baby hanya terkikik kecil.

"Hihihihihihhih mamamamama"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YEOPPOOOOOOOOOO"dan dia langsung bawa kabur Yujin ke kamar untuk bermain bersama boneka bakpau koleksinya.

"Baiklah, lanjut ke SuLay"

"Kok rasa nya agak ke Sule-sulean gitu o_O"ucap Dio polos.

"Jir, Dio untung lo imut coba lo kayak Kai. Gue udah nelapung *tendang kamu"-Suho

"EH HYUNG GINI-GINI JUGA PERNAH NYIUM YOON SOHEE (۳˚Д˚)۳ ".teriak Kai frustasi.

"OHHHHH JADI KAMU MAU NYIUM SOHEE LAGI GITU!"-Dio

"EH gak kok sayangggggggg, aku kan cinta matinya sama kamu ajaaaa kokkkkkkk"bujuk Kai sambil terus memelas ke Dio. Tolong jangan bayangkan oke.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan berteman"Rin pun melerai kedua nya*sambillirikdikitmasKai.

"Bertengkar keles"-Lay

"Untuk pasangan SuLay"

"EHHHH JANGAN SULAY SEMPRUL!"-Suho

"eh iya-iya lupa, JoonXing adalah Anson"Lay menganga, Suho celangap*mulut terbuka melihat sosok namja putih bagaikan so clean/?, bernama Anson itu mirip Lay banget, dari matanya, bibir nya, telinga nya tapi dia gak punya lesung pipit.

"Nǐ hǎo, hěn gāoxìng rènshí nǐ (halooo, cenang beltemu dengan kaliannn) (◕‿◕)"ucap nya dengan aksen china cadel membuat ia sangat terliaht lucu, menggemaskan dan ingin di bawa pulang.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa yeopoooo"Lay pun langsung nyium-nyium Anson sampe kecapean karena ketawa terus.

"Lalu KrisTao"

"Gege, aku padamu (˘⌣˘)ε˘` ) "ucap Tao dan mengecup pipi Kris sekilas.

"Aku padamu juga, peach (˘⌣˘)ε˘`) "ucap Kris nyium balik,dan terjadilah balon-balon lope disekitar mereka.

"Udah woy! Щ(ºДºщ), aduhhhhhh gue disini kadang merasa sedih"

"Maka nya jangan jones"-Kris

"Jir (-..-"), untuk kalian Sophia dan Zhuyi"seorang yeoja mungil dengan kepang dan senyum manis nya, dia memang tidak mirip kedua couple namun dia sangat cantik, lucu, unyu, dan ucul tentunya. Di sampingnya namja mungil beralis angry bird, muka dingin, dan cool sepertinya dia duplikat Kris.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KRIS GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"teriak Sophia dan langsung mencium pipi Kris bertubi-tubi, membuat Tao geram dalam hati.

"Hey let me kiss Kris ge tooooo!"ujar Zhuyi sambil melipat kedua tangan pada dada nya.

"No way! Kris ge is mine!"Tao mendelik kepada kedua anak kecil itu, dan Kris tampak tenang sambil tersenyum tampan.

"Calm down guys, you two are mine. So don't fight again ok!"

"OK!"jawab mereka dengan serempak, Kris mencium pipi kedua nya dan membuat kedua nya tertawa tentu saja mengabaikan Tao yang udah pundung.

"Lanjut HunHan"Luhan tampak antusias sedangkan Sehun masih memasang poker facenya.

"Kalian akan merawat Haowen dan Ziyu baby"kedua nya sama-sama namja, namja pertama dengan tinggi yang lebih melunjang muka poker face, rambut hitam, mata kecil, namun ketika senyum ia sangat manis bernama Haowen duplikat dari Sehun, Satu lagi yang lebih kecil dia bermata rusa, nampak sangat menggemaskan ketika ia puppy eye sama seperti Luhan, dia bernama Ziyu.

"Omoooo yeoppooo, Hun-ah liat Haowen mirip sekali denganmu"ujar Luhan sambil menatap si namja mungil nan tampan duplikat Sehun itu.

"Kau itu meniruku ya? anak kecil?"tanya Sehun menatap Haowen dengan poker face nya, Haowen menatap Sehun tak kalah poker face nya.

"Aniyo, aku merasa tidak meniru ahjussi. Mungkin ahjussi meniruku"ucap nya dengan polos membuat Luhan menarik pipi nya dengan gemas.

"Ini dia shipper gue suka, KaiSoo"

"Lo gak akan goda Jong In lagi kan, Rin"tanya Dio sambil meluk lengan Kai erat, takut dibawa culik sama Rin.

"Gak kok bang, gue cuma ngefans aja sama mas Kai. Baiklah kalian akan mengurus satu paket kaka beradik"

"Apa sama satu paket ayam Labbaik?"tanya Kai.

"Kagak bang, lo bisa beli sendiri ok! jadi kalian akan mengurus Kim Tae bersaudara yaitu Tae Rin dan Tae Oh"kedua nya menghapiri Kai dan Dio. Yeoja yang diketaui noona nya tersenyum manis dan membungkuk sopan.

"Annyeong haseyoo, Tae Rin imnidaaaaaaaaa~. Tae Oh-ya ayo beli salam "kedua pasangan ini takjub, Tae Rin begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

"Nyong Seyoo, Tae Oh ida (imnida)"Tae Oh atau Asher nampak lebih menggemaskan dia mengucir poni nya seperti apel, mata bulat nya lucu, pipi gembil nya ingin di cubit, dan jika di lihat dia mirip Kai.

"Aigooo, kalian lucu sekali"ujar Kai mengelus surai keduanya dengan sayang. Tae Oh menghampiri Kai dan memeluk nya dengan erat.

"Ppaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

"Neomu kyewooo"pekik Kai dan Dio girang.

"Lo gak lupa sama kita berdua kan?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Eheee gue lupa (/‾▿‾)/, kalian akan merawat empat baby sekaligus"

"Ebuset banyak amat (!˚ ˚)"potek Baekhyun.

"Ohooo chukae! lagian abang Baek kan tjabe (¬_¬")"Baekhyun udah siap menyingsing lengan baju nya, betewe lengan nya gak berotot terbukti dia tjabe/plak.

"Lo jangan macem-macem sama gue, lo lupa gue punya hapkindo (╯҂ ‵□′)╯"geram Baekhyun udah gebrak meja.

"EH AYAM-AYAM"-Lay

"MANA AYAM HYUNG! GUE MAU SEMBELIH ITU AYAM, MAU JADIIN AYAM PEKING (˘ڡ˘)"-Kai

BANCET LU DIEM BISA KAGAK! Щ(ºДºщ)"Baekhyun yang tadi nya geram pun langsung meringkuk di pelukkan Chanyeol.

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (╥_╥), Rin galak amattttt"Chanyeol cuma ngelus-ngelus punggung Baekhyun dan pingin rasa nya sujud sukur kalau perlu karena Baekhyun meluk dia.

"Baiklah untuk kalian berdua akan mengurus, Jin Tuo, Chelsea, Jesper dan Jackson"ucap Rin final.

"Alamak kenapa gak Suho hyung aja ngurus empat baby? dompet gue bisa kempes Щ(ºДºщ)"geram Chanyeol miijit kening yang lumayan lebar itu. tiga namja dan satu orang yeoja, mereka sangat unyu terlebih Jin Tuo, Chelsea, dan Jesper mereka mirip dengan Baekhyun sedangkan Jackson sangat menyerupai Chanyeol.

"Ni hao (Halloooo)"ucap mereka dengan kompak, membuat Baekhyun terpana kelucuan mereka.

"Baiklah kita sudah membagi uri baby! selamat menjalankan tugas~ (´⌣`ʃƪ)"Rin pun pamit pulang dan berharap Kai ngelamar dia dalam mimpi.

* * *

Suara burung perkutut alias kenari menghiasi keluarga sakinah, mawadah, waromah ini. Namja berumur sekitar 40 an berjabat sebagai ketua RT di komplek SM. Nama aslinya Pak Trisno Widodo kalau anak exo bilang Pak kumis baplang/?, karena dia punya kumis selebat mas Adam dan suka di ribonding ala shampoo rejoyce.

"Umi, kopi abi mana (´⌣`ʃƪ) ?"tanya Pak Trisno sambil meluk Bu Yeti -istrinya-.

"Abi sayang, jangan minum kopi terus! bahaya! kopi itu bisa bikin insomnia, hipertensi sama bikin jatungan"kata Bu Yeti lirik suami nya sekilas.

"Ya abi tau, tapi kan mi. Abi lagi kepingin bangetsss (◕‿◕)"rengek nya sambil ngeluarin jurus aegyo.

"Terus abi mau kena jantungan gitu!"

"Lah emang, umi mau abi meninggal? enggak kan?"katanya masih bujuk sang istri.

"Abi meninggal, umi bisa nikah lagi sama Mas Erik tetangga depan (̯^3^)"Pak Trisno mengo, ternyata sang istri naksir sama tetangga depan.

"Щ(ºДºщ) AAAAA UMI KOK TEGA! EMANG ABI KURANG APA MI!?"tanya nya dan langsung mengaca dirinya sendiri, dia ganteng, kumis nya subur, duit tebel, suara merdu khas burung kenari, anak mereka sampe 12 dan dia pake sarung gajah duduk/?*konon katanya kalau sepasang suami-istri yang punya mempunyai anak banyak, sang bapak memakai sarung dan berarti dia bejo/?.

"Abi itu buncit, coba Mas Erik kotak-kotak mirip Choi Siwon mantan umi (з´⌣`ε)"ucap nya pede, tapi ia juga sih perut Pak Trisno kedepan/? alias buncit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KECOAAAAA"teriak Baekhyun bergelora sampe kedengeran rumah mereka.

"HUWEEEEEE MAAAAAA"ini suara Jackson, si Baekhyun sih ninggalin ini baby.

"Itu ada apa sih bi, ricuh amat?"tanya Bu Yeti sambil mengusap telinga nya pelan, suara Baekhyun stereo dan telinga dia sakit.

"Oh katanya EXO ada reality show gitu, mc nya Rin"

"Oh emang nama asli nya Rin siapa bi?"kepo Bu Yeti.

"HS mi"

"Nahloh kenapa disamarin segala bi?"tanya nya nambah kepo.

"Lah abi juga gak tau mi, dia yang bilang jangan kasih tau nama asli nya cuma nama samaran"

"HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH KECOA"ini teriak nya Chen, dan bikin kedua telinga suami-istri tersebut kesakitan.

"Mi abi ke kesana dulu ya (˘⌣˘)ε˘`)"ucap nya nyium istri tercinta dan langsung ngibrit.

"Ebuset, pakmis 'pak kumis' kemari oy"ujar Suho langsung ngibrit dan tak lupa mukul kecoa supaya member gak ricuh lagi.

"Ini ada apa ribut-ribut?"tanya pak Trisno galak, semua member nelen ludah kasar.

"A anu pak, itu biasa ada kecoa"ucap Kris gemeteran, pak Trisno cuma ngangguk.

"Ya udah tolong bersiin dorm kalian supaya gak ada kecoa lagi"semua member ngangguk dan pak Trisno pulang mereka pun ngelus dada. Malam hari nya pas Trisno mau 'treatment' sama istrinya bikin 'proyek' dan pasti nya negguatin suara 'ahh' 'ihh' 'uhhh' 'ohh'. Pak Trisno udah siap 'grepe-grepe sang istri sebelum.

"HIYAAAA RASAKAN INI JOON MYEON, KAGEBUNSHIN SHIHOHAPPO SHURIKEN ◎(￣^￣)====◎)_") "-Xiumin

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-Suho

"YA AMPUN UMIN HYUNG JANGAN SAKITIN SUHO ("°͡o°)͡ "-Lay

"CHANYEOL BALIKIN KOLOR HELLO KITTY GUE/? (۳˚Д˚)۳"-Luhan

"KAGAK MAU, WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE :P"-Chanyeol

"Aduh, pusing pala kumis baplang/?"ucap pak Trisno mengurut kumis baplangnya.

TBC

huhuhuhuuh mksh riview nya ҉\\(•˘▽˘•)/҉

rp itu apa yak? gue gak tau hahaha

maaf jika masih berantakan dan pendek

kritik, saran, masukkan nya jga mksih bnyak

yg review, follow, fav jga mksih :D

maafkurang memuaskan :')

next chap udh mulai exo ngurus uri baby mereka dan pak rt nongol jga

mind to riview?


	3. rasa yang belum terungkap

Title:Annyeong Baby! (EXO Vers)

Author:Ricini Kim

Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, Humor, Family

Rated:T

Cast:-KaiSoo

-ChanBaek

-HunHan

-KrisTao

-SuLay

-ChenMin

Support Cast:-Rin (OC)

-Tae Rin

-Tae Oh

-Jin Tuo

-Chelsea

-Jesper

-Jackson

-Haowen

-Chris Ziyu

-Sophia

-Zhuyi

-Anson

-Yujin

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

ini hanya FF semata jika ada nama yang mirip dengan seseorang mohon maaf krn hanya hiburan semata

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

warning asburd, humor nya gak jamin, bahasa gahul/? dan kekinian/?,4L4Y/?, emot sedikit berkurang demi kesejahteraam rakyat, dll

Happy Reading ^o^

Disclaimer:Seperti sunbae nya yang pernah mengikuti reality show Hello Baby! *menjadi Annyeong Baby!, kini girilan EXO merawat bayi unyu, imut-imut, aktif dan pasti bikin sakit kepala. Gimana keseruan mereka bersama sang bayi! yuk intip! Pair:KaiSoo, ChanBaek, HunHan, KrisTao. SuLay, ChenMin. First Yaoi! jusseyo!

Chaps 3 'sampel a+HCl pekat+asam pekat ↓ endapan rasa yang belum terungkap/?'

Sir gobang gosir sir..  
Gula gula jawa wa  
Sir boleh naksir sir..  
Kalau abang suka

Sir gobang gosir sir..  
Gula gula jawa wa  
Kir boleh parkir kir..  
Kalau abang cinta

Lirik diatas adalah lagu duo anggrek berjudul gobang gosir, yang nyanyi duo eomma exo yakni Dio dan Lay sambil joget-joget pantat bahenol nya. Pingin nya sih mereka duet live jadi duo raflesia/? alias bunga bangke*tempelengSooLay, si baby mereka cuma liat emak nya anteng maen spatula. Anson sikit-dikit nyolek pipi gembul Tae Oh dan tiap kali Tae Oh melirik Anson, namja mungil itu berpura-pura melihat Lay yang sedang menyanyi dengan spatula sebagai mik dadakan nya dan begitu seterus nya hingga Tae Oh merengut lucu sambil mempaut bibir mungil nya.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"adunya kepada Dio.

"Ohhh, waeyo Tae Oh?"si kecil cuma nunjuk Anson yang cekikikan melihat wajah merengut nya, Dio sih ikutan ketawa kecil kayak nya Anson jailin anak gembil itu.

"Hihihihihihihihihi"Anson terus cekikikan, membuat Tae Oh semakin merengut kesal.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"adunya lagi, Lay yang melihat nya pun ikut cekikikan sepertinya anak nya ketularan Luhan yang sering menjahilinya.

"Aigoo, Anson ge cuma gemes liat Tae Oh. Iya kan sayang?"tanya Lay lembut sama anaknya.

"Ummmm Anson emes cama Tee tee (◕‿◕)"ucap nya berbinar memeluk sayang si kecil satunya, Tae Oh meluk balik gege unyu nya tersebut membuat duo emak langsung ambil moment tersebut.

"Geeeeeeeeeeeeee~ (ɔ ˘⌣˘)(˘⌣˘ c)"

"Tee teeee (ɔ ˘⌣˘)(˘⌣˘ c)"ucap nya memanggil kesanyangan yang disepakati oleh member juga para baby agar tidak tertukar dengan sang kakak.

Lalu dimana sang kakak? alias Tae Rin? Dia sedang menemani Yujin juga Chealsea dan Sophia ditemani para appa nya, Kai, Chen, Chanyeol, dan Kris. Mereka lagi salon-salonan ceritanya.

"Rin rin eonnie"ucap Chealsea menoel pelan tangan kakak dari Tae Oh tersebut.

"Ummm waeyo Chichi?"tanya nya dengan wajah imut, Chealsea menunjuk blush on mainan nya kepada Tae Rin dengan bingung.

"Umm enulut (menurut) eon, aguc (bagus) yang nana (mana) uat Yuyu?"Tae Rin berfikir, Yujin hanya menatap kedua eonnie nya dengan bingung tapi dia tampak antusias ketika mereka bermain salon walau hanya bohongan.

"Yang Natulal aja Chihi lebih aguc"ucap Sophia memberi saran, Tae Rin menggangguk setuju.

"Pink aja Chichi, upaya Yuyu makin cantik"ucap nya antusias, Chealsea mengangguk semangat lalu dia kembali merias Yujin sedangkan Tae Rin merias Sophia dengan semangat. Ketempat appa muda itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat putri mereka tertawa senang.

"Hyung, apa lo tidak pusing berbicara pada Jin Tuo, Chelsea sama Jesper?"tanya Kai pada Chanyeol sesekali melirik putri kecilnya.

"Pusing pala Yeol, mereka pas ngomong bicara china semua"Chen cuma ngetawain teman satu line nya itu.

"Aish kenapa lo ngetawain gue! memang lo bisa!"

"Setidaknya baby yang gue tangani cuma satu Yeol, jadi gue bisa mengatasi nya sedikit-sedikit"

Plashback/?

Pasangan duo happy virus menatap keempat baby nan ucu itu melengo, antara percaya gak percya sih mereka mirip sama mereka. Jin Tuo pun membuka suara.

"Nín hǎo! Jièshào yīxià wǒ de míngzì shì jìn tà (Hallo! perkenalkan namaku Jin Tuo)"ucap nya semangat, membuat kedua nya melengo.

"Baek dia ngomong apa? gue gak ngerti"tanya nya sambil nyolek lengan ramping Baekhyun.

"Lah gue aja gak tau Yeol, lo malah nanya gue?"

"Nín hǎo! Wǒ qiè'ěrxī hé tā de shuāngbāotāi, jiā sī pà (Halo! aku Chelsea dan dia kembaranku, Jesper)"keduanya makin melengo mendengar si kembar membuka suara.

"Baek coba, dibelakang mereka ada tombol gitu ƪ(° ̯˚ ʃ)"Baekhyun cuma menggeplak kepala namja tinggi, bermata bulat, bertelinga panjang seperti peri itu.

"Lo pikir mereka mainan apa (⌣̩_⌣ )"si kecil Jackson, merentangkan tangan nya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang memiliki jiwa kebapaan namun tumbuh nya menunjukjan seperti keibuan/? berinisiatif menggendong sang kecil dalam pelukan nya.

"Waeyo Jack jack"bayi gembil itu melengkungkan bibir nya keatas ketika Baekhyun memanggil nama kesayangan nya.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaa"ujar nya langsung menghambur kedalam pelukkan nya.

"Aigooo kau sangat lucuuu"ucap nya sambil mengecup pipi nya berulang kali, membuat Chanyeol menoel lagi Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mau dong di kisseu (ʃƪ ^ﻬ ^), di bibirku ya Baek (^3^)"ucap nya membuat Baekhyun mengumpat kesal, jika di komik di kepalanya ada tiga siku-siku membentuk.

"DASAR PERVERT! PEGIH SANAAAAAAAAAAA (ヽ `д´)┌┛ )`з゜)"geram Baekhyun langsung nendang pantat seksi Chanyeol keluar kamar mereka.

Plashback end

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA"ketawa cetar nista tersengar dari ketiga teman nya, membuat Chanyeol mengelus dada dengan sabar.

'Allah pasti sedang merancang masa depan cerah untukku dan Baekhyun'

* * *

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sedang meratapi nasib, Baekhyun dan J3 'Jin Tuo, Jesper, dan Jackson' oh ada Haowen juga Zhuyi beserta emak rempong nya Luhan dan Tao. Baekhyun yang sedang merapihkan rambut Jackson, Luhan sedang melihat sosmed nya memekik kaget.

"EH jeng jeng, tau gak cin"ucap nya rada feminim gitu, eh feminim banget malah.

"Apaan sih ge, btw kita cowok? masa di panggil 'jeng' sama 'cin'?"tanya Baekhyun sambil lirik dikit Luhan, Luhan cuma nepok jidat Tao yang ada di sebelahnya.

"ANJIR, TEPOK JIDAT SENDIRI GE! JANGAN JIDAT GUE!"Luhan cuma nyengir rusa, sambil menunjukan tanda peace.

"Tadi gue buka Ig, si Rin foto sama cowok"ucap nya hebring, Baekhyun menyirit bingung.

"Rin? maksud lo Tae Rin, ge?"Luhan nepok jidat Baekhyun, membuat si pemilik geram dan menatap tajam namja di depan nya.

"Maksud gue Kim Young Rim, nama dia pan suka di ganti Baek"kedua emak rempong itu mengangguk, kemudian Luhan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tadi gue liat dia foto sama cowo"Tao menyirit bingung.

"Loh bukannya dia cowok ƪ(° ̯˚ ʃ)?"tanya nya polos.

"Jir dia cewek Tao (°▽°)!"ucap Luhan melengo gak percaya sama jawaban Tao.

"Dia kan cewek setengah cowok/? wajar dia agak diragukan"tambah Baekhyun, Luhan pun menggangguk mengiyakan dan kembali ngegosip.

"Gue kira dia emang udah gak jones, ternyata dia cuma ngedit doang"seketika duo emak rempong itu jatuh, saking udah mau ucapin hamdallah karena Rin udah gak jones.

"Tu cewek terlalu lama sendiri sih"ucap Baekhyun sambil berdiri perlahan, para baby cuma bengong gak tau ngomong apaan emak nya jadi mereka anteng main mobil-mobilan.

"Mbum mbummm mbuummmmmmmmmmmm"ucap serempak kelima namja mungil tersebut yang ceritanya lagi main balapan kayak fast and farious. Sehun yang sedang memangku Ziyu menatap seseorang kejauhan, hanya memasang senyum nya getir. Suho ngeliatin aura cakra kegaulan/? sang maknae hanya menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Wae?"tanya nya.

"Hyung setiap deket sama dia, jantung Sehun dag dig dug. Kenapa ya?"Suho cuma senyum ganteng, Xiumin yang tiba-tiba di samping Sehun menatap keduanya bingung.

"Loh kalian kenapa?"tanya si tetua itu, melirik sang maknae menatap ehm entahlah antara Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Sehun galau hyung (˘ε˘ƪ)"adunya pada si namja mungil jago nendang itu.

"Wae? bukankah lo harusnya senang melihat Luhan?"tanya nya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Gue senang, tapi selama Lulu pergi, Baek hyung selalu menemani Sehun kemanapun. Dia selalu bisa mengatasi galau rindu membucah sama Lulu"kedua namja tertua berbeda grup itu mengangguk.

"Jadi ceritanya Sehun suka sama Baekhyun?"tanya Suho, Sehun tersentak kaget namun ia kembali menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Entahlah hyung, kalau dekat Lulu jantung Sehun gak dag dig dug kayak dulu tapi semenjak Lulu pergi dan Baek hyung datang rasa itu kembali tapi dengan orang yang berbeda"

"Berarti lo punya perasaan dengan nya, Sehunnie"ucap Xiumin mengelus surai sang maknae.

"Hyung sendiri tau Yeol hyung juga suka sama Baek Hyung, bahkan Rin shipperin mereka"ucapnya lirih.

"Tapi kau masih mempunyai kesempatan, mereka tidak sedekat dulu pasca gosip BaekYeon berpacaran bukan?"tanya Suho bijak.

"Lo juga jangan terburu-buru jika kau memang mempunyai perasaam sama Baekhyun, arraseo"Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil tak lepas dari keduanya, dia galau. Rindu Luhan namun perasaan nya sudah mati dan digantikan oleh perasaan nya yang baru dengan...

Baekhyun.

* * *

Pak Trisno lagi nyampu teras rumahnya yang bala sama daun jambu yang ia tanam di samping rumahnya, sedangkan bu Yeti sedang membaca koran. Mas Erik tetangga depan keluar dari rumahnya dan langsung menangkap siluent Pak Trisno sedang nyampu.

"Eh pak, aduh rajin banget"ucapnya ramah, pak Trisno cuma cuek ebek sambil kembali menyapu.

"Ya dong, saya cinta kebersihan gak kayak anak exo amburadul sampe ada kecoanya"jawab nya masih cuek bebek, bu Yeti mendegar sayup suara sekseh Mas Erik pun langsung menoleh dan menaruh cepat korannya.

"Ehhhhh Mas Erik, aduh siang gini kok udah ganteng aja"sapa bu Yeti lirik agenit tetangga depan nya, membuat sang suami menggerutu tanpa suara.

"Mau ketemu temen, bu"

"Temen apa temen?"tanya bu Yeti setengah menggoda, dan berharap dia belum punya pacar.

"Hehehe, sebenernya mau ketemu tunangan saya bu"

JDERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

MACAM MANA PULA/? SIANG BONG BEGINI MENDEGAR PENUTURAN MAS ERIK KETEMU TUNANGAN NYA!, BERARTI DIA GAK PUNYA KESEMPATAN DEKETIN MAS GANTENG NAUDUBILLEH LAGI!*capslockjebol.

"Wa sudah tunangan toh, aduh kapan nikahnya? undang kita gak? makanannya enak-enak? ada dangdutan? artisnya Ayu ting-ting bukan?"tanya Pak Trisno beruntun membuat sang istri makin lemah tak berdaya akan cinta kepada mas Erik/?.

"Insyaallah 2 minggu ini nikah, hahaha bapak nanya nya udah mirip kereta api. Pasti bapak sama ibu saya undang, makanan nya juga udah mirip bazar kuliner, dangdutan juga ada, artis nya saya belum tentu pasti"Mas Erik pun melirik jam mahal nya dan menatap pasangan suami istri itu dengan tersenyum.

"Yaudah pak, bu. Saya pergi dulu, tunangan saya sudah menunggu. Marii"ucapnya melengos dan langsung menumpakki mobil lamborghini miliknya.

"Umi, Mas Erik nya udah ada yang punya? Umi masih mau?"tanyanya penuh kemengangan.

'Hiks sungguh teganya dirimu, tega nya, teganya, teganya'ucapnya lirih sambil melantunkan nyanyian dari Meggie Z.

TBC

hola! yosh maaf lama ya :'

kemarin gue sibuk persiapan SBMPTN

doa'ain gue keterimadi unpad yak!

dan emak tercinta larang gue nonkrong di komputer

jadi masih banyak FF yang berceceran dimana-mana

dan juga sedikit :'

well FF ini sengaja rada alay gitu dan juga ada emot-emot supaya menarik

jujur gue gak merasa FF ini humor kayak Sule lagi ngelawak

but ini kemampuan gue, gue berusaha dan masih berusaha agar FF Ini juga lainnya sempurna di mata kalian

mungkin ini FF pertama yang asburd dari FF yg gue publish sebelum-sebelumnya

gue bukan anak rp, gue jga pingin FF ini gak terlalu serius seperti yang lain

jadi maka dari itu gue menyisipkan emot, dan kata bahasa yang kekinian tanpa dialog alias lebih banyak percakapan nya

maaf aja ini belum sempurna yang kalian bayangkan

but gue sangat berterima kasih yang udah kasih masukkan berupa saran dan kritik

support, follow, fav, dan review nya makasih banyak!

jadi chaps ini memuaskan apa enggak?

yang nunggu FF lain sabar ya~

review please (◕‿◕)


	4. Anjenlah nu abdi antos

Title:Annyeong Baby! (EXO Vers)

Author:Ricini Kim

Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, Humor, Family

Rated:T

Cast:-KaiSoo

-ChanBaek

-HunHan

-KrisTao

-SuLay

-ChenMin

Support Cast:-Rin (OC)

-Tae Rin

-Tae Oh

-Jin Tuo

-Chelsea

-Jesper

-Jackson

-Haowen

-Chris Ziyu

-Sophia

-Zhuyi

-Anson

-Yujin

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

ini hanya FF semata jika ada nama yang mirip dengan seseorang mohon maaf krn hanya hiburan semata

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

warning asburd, humor nya gak jamin, bahasa gahul/? dan kekinian/?,4L4Y/?, emot sedikit berkurang demi kesejahteraan rakyat, dll

Happy Reading ^o^

Disclaimer:Seperti sunbae nya yang pernah mengikuti reality show Hello Baby! *menjadi Annyeong Baby!, kini girilan EXO merawat bayi unyu, imut-imut, aktif dan pasti bikin sakit kepala. Gimana keseruan mereka bersama sang bayi! yuk intip! Pair:KaiSoo, ChanBaek, HunHan, KrisTao. SuLay, ChenMin. First Yaoi! jusseyo!

chaps 4 'Anjenlah nu abdi antos/?'

Author POV

Seorang berkulit tan sekseh, perutnya kotak-kotak, tangan ama kakinya keker, berkolor tangled/? dia adalah Kim Tan*eh maksud gue Kim Kai. Dia baru bangun tidur dan langsung di suguh sesosok namja mungil berkulit putih langset, kakinya anudubileh vulus/?, pantat nya juga bahenol/?, berkolor pororo, btw dia toples dan ada lukisan di dada ama lehernya. Dia Kim Kyungsoo -istrinya Kai- bae (biarin) aja dia cowok! dia itu manis bukan cakep oke! begitu kata si Joni/?.

"Ohayou Jon"ucap bininye Joni aka Jong In aka Kai.

"Ohayou aishite, Dy"ucap Kai malu-malu, Dio senyum manis sampe Kai mau meleleh liatnya. Dio dengan telaten nya menyusun serapan nya di atas meja, Kai menatap Dio beling-beling (bersinar-sinar). Dia menahan pergerakan tangan Dio, si empu menyirit heran suaminya dengan pelan Kai mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium sang pujaan. Bibirnya udah di monyongin udah persis ikan koi sedangkan Dio ngeblushing sambil nutup mata nya. Semakin lama mereka semakin mendekat, sebentar lagi bibir koi Kai mendarat manis di bibir sekseh Dio kalau aja...

"KIM JONG IN JONI NUGRAHA! HUDANG SIA! (BANGUN LOE)"tereak Kim Minseok Wicahyo aka Xiumin pake toa yang mesjid sebelah. Emang kalu di dunia real dia kalem unyu-unyu, imut, tapi disini gue menciptakan sesosok Xiumin yang lebih berenergi dan cerewet seperti yang dia bilang pas di exo show time. Namun sang terdakwa -Kai- masih bisa tidur pulas , membuat tetua exo mungil itu menyangsang lengan bajunya dan siap-siap buat bangunin pangeran tidur/?.

"SHANAROOOO ("¬_¬)-o)*з*)"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SIAPA YANG BANGUNIN GUE PAS MAU KISSEU DIO! SIAPA! Щ(ºДºщ)"geram Kai sambil mengelus perut abs nya karena kena jutsu Xiumin.

"GUE! MAU APA LO!"seketika Kai menelan ludahnya kasar ngeliat tetua exo melototin dia, tapi kok jadinya unyu ya?.

"Hehehehe loring (morning) hyung"Xiumin udah ngeluarin asap hitam di kedua telinga nya dan samakin memelototi Kai.

"PERGI MANDI! TERUS SERAPAN!"dengan langkah seperti tentara ia langsung ngibrit kilat sekilat Tobirama/? ke kamar mandi.

"Hyung, jangan kek komandan upacara gitu lah sama Kai (¬_¬")"ucap Lay pas tetua exo itu keluar dari kamarnya KaiSoo.

"Komando tentara Xing, bukan upacara! (‾⌣‾"٥)"ucap Luhan esmosi*eh emosi maksudnya.

"Makanan udah siap? anak-anak udah pada lapar"ucap namja tampan dari kahyangan (surga), berpostur tinggi, suara ngebass dangdut/?, giginya rapih agak nongol/? sebut saja Kris Wu Yifan Bahrudin.

"Udah ge, gue udah siapin semua"ucap Lay senyum sampe kempotnya keliatan betewe Kris liatnya sampe salting gitu -uhuk-.

"Lah Dio kemana?"tanya Kris lagi"

"Dia bagean shopping sama Suho, kayaknya uang dia langsung ludes muahahaha"girang Luhan membayang wajah Suho langsung madesu pas uangnya ludes, membuat ke tiga namja itu sweatdrop.

"Dio pulangggg (◕‿◕)"dengan girang nya Dio bawa banyak barang di kedua tangan nya, di sambut gembira semua anak menghampirinya. Sedangkan korban atm berjalan anak exo aka Suho bersuasana mendung tak bersemangat karena kartu limited miliknya ludes habis untuk keperluan dorm juga anak tercinta.

"Dio jumma! awa (bawa) apa?"tanya Jesper dengan gembiranya, Dio senyum manis ke namja mungil itu lalu mencubit pelan pipinya.

"Jumma bawa mainan buat kalian!"ucapnya girang dan membuat semua baby berbinar senang.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (◕‿◕)"jawab mereka serempak dengan mata yang sangat lucu.

"Baiklah! kalian berbaris dengan rapih sesuai umur ya! kalian pasti tau umurnya kan!"tanya nya berseru senang.

"AUUUUU (TAU)"ucap serempak sedangkan Yujin dan Jackson hanya menjawab 'AAAA' deengan riang.

"Si Dio makin hari, makin gemesin"uajar namja tinggi bertelinga indovision, suara bass pop koplo/?, mata bulet, senyum nya yang selalu kelebaran sebut saja Park Chanyeol Maugy Cahyo .

"Terus lo bogoh (suka) ama dia gitu"tanya namja satu line dengan Cahyo, berwajah kotak, suara gitar listrik cetar/?, ketawa troll, sebut saja Kim Jong Dae Jojon Rahmat.

"Gue cintanya sama Baekhyun kok"ucapnya sambil lirik namja cantik yang lagi bantu Dio ngasih mainan para baby.

"Lebay lo"Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung menoyor kepala Chen. Sehun yang dari tadi diem kek patung liberty, hanya menatap Baekhyun diam dan sesekali melirik Luhan masih menertawakan Suho yang masih merenung atm nya jebol.

'Dede gak kuat mah (ಠ_ರೃ)'begitulah curcolannya.

Setelah duo eomma itu membagikan mainan para baby mereka, akhirnya lebih milih balik ke suami masing-masing -uhuk-. Tapi pergerakan Baekhyun terhenti pas liat Sehun diam dan menatap kosong di depan, dia kagak tega liat si maknae udah mirip zombie dengan perlahan ia duduk di samping Sehun dan menepuk naya pelan. Sehun mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya sebelum menatap Baekhyun.

"Lo kenapa cuk? galau? ama Luhan? kan dia udah di mare"ucap seorang Byun Baekhyun Fajri Yuntoro udah mirip kereta api ngerocos lem nya blong.

"Bukan itu hyung"Baekhyun menyirit heran lalu menumpukan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Terus apa Oh Sehun Dwi Taufik?"Sehun menelan ludah nya kasar, dia deg deg an liat si Yuni/? alias Baekhyun segitu dalemnya liat dia.

"Gue.. gue.. gue suka lo hyung"rahang Baekhyun jatuh sempurna mendengar pernyataan Sehun barusan. Demi Lavato/? dia kaget bro!.

"Wut? lo bercanda kan Hun?"Sehun menggeleng tegas lalu ngambil sebelah tangan Baekhyun dan menatap dalam mata sipit namun bersinar.

"Lo mau jadi namja gue?"Baekhyun semakin menjatuhkan rahang nya namun dia tidak sengaja melirik dua namja menatap sakit kearah mereka, dan dia tau itu Chanyeol ama Luhan.

* * *

Xiumin menatap miris kamar nya yang dia rapihin selama 30 menit hancurlah sudah, dengan terdakwa nyungseb (terbaring) di kasur bergambar bakpau itu mari kita sebut saja terdakwa itu bernama Xi Luhan Wicahya.

"Gue galau Yo hiks, gue di seneng di panggil si Rin buat isi acara ini buat liat Sehun! tapi apa bro! apa! gue malah liat dia nembak Baekhyun! sakit Yo, sakit hati gue huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"Xiumin langsung nyumpel kedua telinga nya, suara Luhan kan tarik (kenceng) banget kalau dia lagi mewek. Btw dia bingung, ini acara baby show apa termewek-mewek/? dan jawabanya adalah keduanya muehehehe*digaplokXiu.

"Yaela lo katanye cowok maco, malah mewek! eh kan kolor lu aja hello kitty"sembur Xiumin dan langsung di alungin (lemparin) bantal ama Luhan namun dia dengan cepat menangkis bantalnya.

"Diem lo, gue galau"Xiumin prihatin juga liat sohib nya kek gini, jujur aja dia kangen bener sama tuh bocah, kangen futsal bareng, shopping kolor bareng, nyumputin kolor barbie 12 dancing/? nya Tao, bikin ricuh dan bikin Kris negak ibuprofen sebanyak 6 biji/?, nakut-nakutin Kai pas dia lagi tidur dan masih banyak lagi. Tanpa sadar dia nangis diam, dia kangen banget sama Luhan sayang si Kim Young Damn Shit Min/? buat mereka terpisah.

"Lo tau gak? pas lo hekang dari exo, Sehun galau banget sampe kagak mau makan 7 hari 7 malam, Lo tau Baekhyun gak suka liat temen nya galau jadi dia hibur terus dia. Tapi Baekhyun kagak tau kalau Sehun nyimpen rasa, Sehun juga pernah bilang ke gue kalau dia masih bingung dia seneng lo datang tapi perasaan nya udah mati dan dia suka ama Baekhyun"Luhan meluk boneka sticth pemberian dia buat Xiumin supaya couple katanya.

"Gue juga galau kok, gue sampe mewek di bandara pas mau balik lagi ke china? tapi perasaan gue masih sama dia Yo, sakit gue! sakit! hayati lelah/?"Xiumin cuman nepuk pelan pundak dia sambil meluk dia dari samping, ya gini Xiumin kalo di real kagak banyak ngomong tapi sekali ngomong bijak banget dan adem.

Berbeda dengan Luhan, Chanyeol gak kalah galau merana. Rambutnya udah kusut berantakan namun dia tetep ganteng! nasib orang ganteng sih begitu, dia guling-guling kagak jelas di kasur miliknya matanya melirik figura terpangpang di atas laci mereka. Disitu ada foto mereka berdua lagi nyegir lebar pas selpie SM live show. Dan dia mulai ngegalau lagi, dia udah tertarik ama Baekhyun udah lama pake banget! atapi kok Sehun tiba-tiba nyalip kek emak-emak naek motor ya? sakit bro! sakit! secantiknya Moon Gayoung, hati dia tetep milik adinda/?. Perlahan pintu dia kebuka dan dia liat ada Kai dengan gaya ketje nya perlahan masuk dan tanpa permisi langsung duduk di samping dia.

"Ini kesekian kalinya gue liat lo galau hyung"Chanyeol cuma natep males Kai dan kembali merenung.

"Lo kagak tau apa yang gue rasa"Kai menghela nafas panjang dan melihat sekitar kamar ChanBaek itu.

"Lo tau, Baekhyun juga sakit hati pas lo sama Gayoung deket. Gue sampe liat dia nahan tangsi nya, dan mungkin lo kena karma hyung"Chanyeol mendengar dengan baik dan benar, well Kai bener dan tumben dia bijak begitu biasanya juga bully mele tapi kan dalam kasus real kalu mereka berantem KaiSoo jadi penengah -uhuk-.

"Apa menurut lo, Baekhyun nerima Sehun?"tanya nya, Kai lirik dia dengan iba dan mengehela nafas dikit.

"Kalau iya lo harus relain dia hyung"Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan tatapan sendu tak bersemangat.

"ANAK-ANAK! WAKTUNYA MAKAN!"teriak Suho bergelora membuat Kai menepuk pelan pundak namja jangkung itu.

"Lo harus makan hyung, walau lo lagi galau jangan sampe lo sakit"Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk kepalanya pelan.

"Lo perhatian banget ama gue, tar gue malah suka ke lo"Kai memandang jijik hyung nya dan memeletkan lidahnya.

"Bwee, sorry! gue mah selamanya sama Dio hyung!"Chanyeol cuma ketawa kecil tapi gak apa-apa, Kai gak perlu khawatir kalau dia sedih mendalam.

"Ihh itu ayam chi chi"seru Chealsea melirik tajam Zuyi yang mengambil sepotong sayap miliknya.

"Sayang, kamu ambil yang lain aja ya? itu masih banyak"kata Tao, tapi Chealsea menggeleng kecil dan tetap ingin yang itu.

"Tee tee sama Rin rin mau makan sama apa, heum"suara keibuan Dio yang beguitu lembut di telinga Kai dan juga gue/plak.

"Tee thama yang nak-nak (enak-enak)aja ma!"ucapnya riang, Kai pun duduk di sebelah namja mungil nan montok itu. Dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau Rin samain aja kayak tee tee, eomma"ujar sang kakak tak kalah riangnya. Tak jauh dari sana Baekhyun dengan telaten menyiapkan makanan buat para babynya namun ada yang beda, cara ketika Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan arti lain. Dan Chanyeol menarik kesimpulan mereka udah jadian.

Semua udah kelar para baby udah bobo damai, sebagian member udah balik ke kamar masing-masing. Namun ada juga yang belum dia Kris sama Lay, disitu juga ada Baekhyun sama Sehun dan mereka umumin mereka jadian dan itu bikin Luhan sama Chanyeol patah hati. Kris dengan sabar membantu Lay beresin dorm mereka tapi dia sebagai leader sih gak problem, lagian dia inget kalau Lay itu punya hemophilia. _Hemofilia (Hemophilia) adalah suatu penyakit keturunan, yang artinya ia dapat diturunkan dari ibu kepada anaknya pada saat anak tersebut dilahirkan._ _Darah pada seorang penderita hemofilia tidak dapat membeku dengan sendirinya secara normal._ Jadi ceritanya sih buat jaga-jaga dia, tapi kok dia setiap ngelirik Lay itu beda ya ada deg-deg nya gitu. Dan dia ragu kalau punya penyakit jantung, tapi kayaknya bukan deh? terus apa?. Sehun dikit-dikit nyium puncak kepala Baekhyun tanpa bosan dan mengelus rambut sayang sang pemilik mereka bakal bobo bareng malem ini dan mungkin seterusnya, Luhan bobo ama Xiumin kalau Chanyeol ama Chen. Sehun natep dalem Baekhyun sebelum nyium bibir tipis itu.

Chu

"Lo tau hyung? selama ini lo yang gue tunggu"ujarnya pas dia ngelepasin ciuman mereka, Baekhyun cuma senyum tipis dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

'Maafin gue hun'

TBC

yuhuuuuuuu ada yang kangen ini

hahahaha gile ini ff jadi berasa melow

dan complicated! fiuhhhhhhh

sekalia lagi gue tekanin, gue gak yakin ff ini juga yang laen bsa lanjut krn gue 6 bln sept kedepan dan seterusnya gue di asrama

dan gue masuk nurse*plouse

ya do'akan saja msih bsa di lanjutkan dgn babeh gue beliin laptop *amiinnnnn

so? gimana? panjang? pendek? garing?

btw anjenlah nu abdi antos artinya 'kamu lah yg aku tungu'itu loh lagu duet nya afgan sama rossa

makasih buat kalian semua udah support ff ini*bow

dan gue berusaha lbh keras lagi!

pamit undur diri

sebelum gue di timpuk HunHan ama KrisTao shipper hahaha

gamsahamida ^o^


	5. Kejutan!

Title:Annyeong Baby! (EXO Vers)

Author:Ricini Kim

Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, Humor, Family, little hurt

Rated:T

Cast:-KaiSoo

-ChanBaek

-HunHan

-KrisTao

-SuLay

-ChenMin

Support Cast:-Rin (OC)

-Tae Rin

-Tae Oh

-Jin Tuo

-Chelsea

-Jesper

-Jackson

-Haowen

-Chris Ziyu

-Sophia

-Zhuyi

-Anson

-Yujin

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

ini hanya FF semata jika ada nama yang mirip dengan seseorang mohon maaf krn hanya hiburan semata

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

warning asburd, humor nya gak jamin, bahasa gahul/? dan kekinian/?,4L4Y/?, emot sedikit berkurang demi kesejahteraan rakyat, dll

Happy Reading ^o^

Disclaimer:Seperti sunbae nya yang pernah mengikuti reality show Hello Baby! *menjadi Annyeong Baby!, kini girilan EXO merawat bayi unyu, imut-imut, aktif dan pasti bikin sakit kepala. Gimana keseruan mereka bersama sang bayi! yuk intip! Pair:KaiSoo, ChanBaek, HunHan, KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin. First Yaoi! jusseyo!

chaps 5 'Kejutan!'

Author POV

Muka Chanyeol sama Luhan gak kalah kusut, Tao sampe prihatin liatnya, pas semalem Kris juga diem mulu. Itu orang kenapa, pas ditanya dia jawab 'liat Yixing senyum gue seneng, gue kangen sama dia. Bukan berarti gue suka sama dia, dia udah kayak adek gue pas masuk exo dan sampe di tajong (tendang) ama CEO damn itu. Tapi gue khawatir kalau dia terluka pas gak ada gue gimana?' Tao cuman meluk Kris dengan sayang dan mengelus nya pelan sambil bilang 'Gege gak usah khawatir, bukankah gege sama Lu ge masih tahap sidang? kalau kita semua balik lagi gege bisa jagain Lay ge kok'. Kris senyum ganteng naudubilleh dan bilang 'Xie xie peach, wo ai ni'. But dia inget, mereka punya rencana buat Chanyeol terutama Luhan. Jadi dia cuma diem dan milih anteng ama Zhuyi.

"Muka lo jelek Yeol, kalau kusut begitu"ucap Suho sambil nunjuk muka dan kedua mata Chanyeol yang sembab.

"Pitnah pisan (banget) kalau gue jelek hyung, gue gini aja tetep ganteng (ʃ˘̩̩̩.˘̩ƪ) "dan seketika Suho mual-mual. Luhan natep dari kejauhan si pelaku buat dia galau yakni Sehun sama Baekhyun, jir pedih rasanya. Sebuah tangan kecil menoel tangan nya dia mengalihkan pandangan nya ke namja mungil duplikat dirinya -Ziyu-. Dan memassang senyum manis sampe mata deer nya keliatan.

"Ada apa hum?"Ziyu kecil memeluk kecil Luhan dan menatap eomma cantiknya itu.

"Ma, ngan (jangan) cedih"Luhan tersenyum lebar dan mengecup pipinya berkali-kali, tanpa dia tau Sehun natep dia dengan senyum dan tatapan sulit di artikan.

JENG JENG!

* * *

"Masak-masak sendiri

ngurus baby sendiri

bobo juga sendiri

da aku mah cowok mandiriii"um itu Dio yang nyayi gaje, tapi bodo teuing (banget)! yang penting dia masak sambil nyanyi, Kai yang liat dia dari jauh sampe mengo liat hyung tercinta kek janda muda/?. Dan dia duduk sambil natep Dio yang masih anteng masak sambil nyanyi, kok kalau di halusinasi dia itu istrinya terus baby nya anak mereka udah mirip keluarga samawa deh! Tapi kalau di pikir nyanyian Dio ada bener nya juga soalnya kan belakang ini Kai sibuk jadi model, pulang juga malem terus. Biasanya Dio suka nyambut dia kalau barua pulang, tapi sekarang Dio tidur lebih awal tapi Kai gak masalah dia gak mau Dio sakit.

"Hyung anteng banget, sampe lupain gue yang dari tadi di sini"Dio mengalihkan matanya ke Kai dan tersenyum manis dan kembali anteng masak.

"Gue kan kagak tau lo di situ dari tadi Jon"ucapnya lembut.

"Anak-anak pada kemana?"

"Mereka main berdua di taman belakang katanya mau bikin istana pasir"Kai cuman ngangguk, Dio mematikan kompornya dan menuangkan hasil masakan nya ke dalam piring, kemudian menaruhnya di meja makan.

"Lo masih sibuk model, Jon?"tanya Dio natep Kai sendu.

"Ya hyung, gue masih sibuk. Emang kenapa?"Dio diem aja membuat Kai heran, tapi dia tau tatapan itu. Tatapan rindua yang membendung.

"Kapan lo punya waktu sama gue? Gue serasa kesepian, gue kangen sama lo meski lo satu dorm sama satu kamar sama gue"ujar Dio udah berkaca-kaca, Kai gak suka liat hyung nya itu sedih, jadi Kai cuma narik Dio ke dalam pelukkan nya.

"Sabar hyung, gue janji nanti kalau udah kelar gue bakal ajak lo main sama uri baby juga"Dio cuma senyum simpul, dan memeluk erat namja yang dia sayang.

"Gue sayang lo Jon"Kai tersenyum tampan udah seganteng Tom Cruise kalau senyum nya kek begitu.

"Gue juga hyung"Chen yang dari tadi natep dua couple love dovey, jadi iri dia.

"Gue kapan bisa kek gitu sama Min hyung ya?"tanya nya merenung.

"SPADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"teriak tamu membuat Chen beranjak dari sofa dan membuka pintu nya.

"Oh Rin?"dan itu si author yang bikin reader pada baper.

"Nama gue udah di ganti jadi Luminal Kim, panggil aja gue Lumi"ucap Lumi yang langsung masuk atanpa permisi, dan Chen cuma cengo.

"Oh lo Rin! wah tadinya gue mau nelpon lo! mau komplain ini kenapa FF nya jadi melow?"tanya Xiumin udah bawa golok.

"Weh sabar dulu bang (╯_╰"), btw nama gue jadi Lumi bang"Xiumin udah makin pelototin itu si Lumi, sambil udah ancang-ancang goloknya.

"APA LO KATE? Щ(ºДºщ) SETIAP MALEM SI WICAHYA MEWEK PAS GUE MAU TIDUR! LU TAU GAK GANDENG (BERISIK) Щ(ºДºщ) AAAAAA"semua member nutup telinga pas Xiumin teriak dan mengalahkan high note nya Chen.

"Lah bukan nya kalian punya rencana buat dia sama Chanyeol?"dan seketika itu Lumi di sekap di gudang mereka yang konon banyak kecoanya.

* * *

Udah 10 kali Luhan menghela nafas, jalan di dorm gak nentu arah. Makin kesana HunBaek makin romantis, dan dia makin mewek begitu juga Chanyeol tidak jauh beda dari dirinya sama-sama patah hati. Dan dia mutusin nyanyi supaya bisa bisa dadanya makin lapang/?.

"Abdi nyeri (Aku sakit)

abdi nyeri hate (aku sakit hati)

anjen ngapungkeun abdi ka awan (kamu terbangkan aku ke awan)

lalu ngaragragkeun ka dasar jurang (lalu jatuhkan ke dasar jurang)

abdi nyeri (aku sakit)

dan abdi teu ngartos (dan aku tak mengerti)

anjen mekieun ngimpi indah (kau berikan mimpi indah)

tapi kanyataanana teu kitu éndah salaku impian (namun kenyataannya tak seindah mimpi)

sadar ayeuna cinta tak berbalas (sadar kini cinta tak berbalas)"Sehun merhatiin Luhan dari jauh dan dia jadi ikut sakit denger lagu sakit hati dari Yovie and Nuno. AKhirnya dia deketin Luhan dan menepuk pundak nya.

"Lu ge ngapain lo disini? udah malem loh masuk gih? tar sakit"mata Luhan semakin berkaca-kaca pas liat Sehun di sebelahnya.

"Lo ngapain di mare? tar lo di cariin Baekhyun"Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu perlahan lebih mendekati Luhan. Dan Luhan memundurkan badan nya tapi Sehun menahan dia jadi gak bisa ngapa-ngapain.

"Tunggu bentar Lu"ucap Sehun sambil menatap dalam Luhan.

"Emang apaan sih? tar Baekhyun sangka gue tukang nikung"Sehun mendengus kecil dan memilih mengecup bibir Luhan.

Chu

"Gue sama Baek hyung gak jadian"Luhan masih mengo karena ciuman mendadak, btw jantung nya deg-deg an tuuh.

"Ha? terus kemarin apaan?"Sehun cuma diem dan masang gelang bracelet, gelang bewarna putih itu sederhana hanya ada berlian hitam kecil di sisinya dan bertuliskan nama 'Sehun'. Luhan melirik pergelangan Sehun dia mempunyai gelang yang serupa, warna berbeda terbalik dengan nya dan bertuliskan nama 'Luhan'. Luhan cengo dan menatap sang pelaku untungnya Sehun mengerti tatapan itu.

"Gue emang nembak Baek hyung, tapi dia nolak gue"dan Luhan makin mengo.

flashback

 _Baekhyun tau Sehun pasti punya rasa sama Luhan, sangat terjelas di matanya. Dia tau kedekatan mereka pasca Luhan hekang dari exo membuat Sehun selalu bersandar padanya, namun baekhyun hanya menganggap Sehun adiknya. Walau ia tau Lumi shipperin mereka, walau tau Chanyeol di sana masih harap-harap cemas sama jawaban dia dan Chanyeol milih pergi karena patah hati. Sudah cukup dia mengecewakan Chanyeol ketika ia berpacaran dengan sunbae mereka -Taeyeon- walau sekarang mereka putus. Sungguh dalam hati Baekhyun kebersamaan nya dengan Chanyeol adalah masa-masa indah._

 _'Maaf Sehun, gue gak bisa jadi pacar lo'Sehun menunduk dalam, Baekhyun menepuk kecil di kepalanya._

 _'Kenapa hyung?'_

 _'Gue sayang lo, tapi perasaan gue belong to Chanyeol'_

 _wusshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

 _'Lo tau Luhan seneng banget pas di ajak Lumi ke mari, dia pingin liat lo! dia kangen lo! kangen berat! masa-masa kalian berdua terlampau so sweet, mpe gue diabetes, kalian muka nya mirip, minuman favorit kalian bubble tea, suka pake CD bareng, Luhan manja ke lo dan lo dengan maunya manjain dia dan juga sebaliknya'Sehun inget masa-masa itu, yang selalu bikin dia kangen setengah mati, nyesek di dada, nyesek di hati, dan bikin dia baper._

 _'Apa Luhan ge, masih suka sama gue?'tanya nya sambil natep Baekhyun berkaca-kaca._

 _'Yang gue liat 'ya''Sehun kembali natap mata indah itu sebelum memutuskan._

 _'Hyung, boleh malem ini gue tidur bareng sama lo? cium bibir lo? yang terakhir kalinya'Baekhyun mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, dan memilih menggangguk pasrah._

flashback end

"Kalau emang gitu, kenapa lo ngasih gue gelang?"Sehun kembali mencium bibir itu tanpa bosan.

"Ini ide dari Baek hyung, dia bilang kasih suprise ke lo tapi kita berencana buat lo sama Chanyeol baper dulu"Luhan makin mangap dan megap-megap, dia lupa kalau Baekhyun sama Sehun itu partner crime.

"Jadi ini?"

"Ya ini artinya lo milik gue dan sebaliknya begitu"mata rusa Luhan berkaca-kaca dan langsung menubruk tubuh tegap Sehun.

"Gue harus berterimakasih sama dia, ah! nama gue tambah 'Fakri' aja di tengah jadi nama panjang gue Xi Luhan Fakri Wicahya! supaya mirip sama Baek"ucap nya berseru senag sampai Sehun terkiki geli.

"Ya lo harus terima kasih sama dia, but jangan lupa yang bikin lo baper dan crack pair di baby show ini siapa"seketika kepala Luhan membentuk siku-siku seperti komik jepang, tangan nya mengepal erat sampai ada suara gitu. Sehun aja samapi merinding.

Gak jauh beda Chanyeol mangap mendengar penuturan Baekhyun panjang lebar kalau dia cuma kasih suprise buat kembaran non indentik/? nya Luhan, karena Baekhyun pada Chanyeol seorang. Tentu saja seorang Chanyeol happy Kus Endah/?, tapi dia inget si author centil gila minta ampun yang udah bikin crack pair, reader nya pada baper, dia sama Luhan ngegalau dan dia mengumpat kesal.

"Kim Young Rim"Luhan dan Chanyeol bersumpah ngawinin Lumi sama sang mantan bernama..

.

.

.

Bill.

Semua berjalan lancar Pak Trisno masih dengan nikmat nya nyeruput kopi buatan sang istri, kek nya tetangga sebelah -exo- adem aja walau mereka kemarin agak ribut membuat Pak Trisno gagal membuat 'proyek' lagi. Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya dan keluar seorang yeoja naudubileh cantik, seksi, acerehe/?, bahenol, montok, tapi kok mirip siapa gitu.

"Maaf pak? bapak ketua Rt di sini ya?"tanya si cantik.

"Jong In?"yeoja itu menatap heran pak Trisno, demi apapaun! dia itu duplikatnya Kai alias Kim Jong In Joni Nugraha! matanya, bentuk rahangnya, bibirnya oke pengecualian idung nya/plak.

"Bukan pak, nama saya Jo Eun Hee tapi saya kenal sama Jong In"Pak Rt kepo dan menatap dalam si cewek.

"Emang dia siapa nya eneng?"Eun Hee senyum manis, gile cantik bener!

"Saya..

.

.

.

 **TUNANGAN NYA"** seketika pak Trisno pingsan seketika.

"Pak, Pakkkk!"tereak Eun Hee kebingungan.

Pranggggggg

Dio menatap pecahan piring itu dan mengambil nya pelan namun tangan nya teriris menyebabkan sedikit terluka. Dia menelan ludahnya gugup sambil natap pecahan kaca beling itu.

'Perasaan gue kagak enak'

.

.

.

dan gue langsung kabur sebelum di bakar sama KaiSoo shipper.

TBC

halooooo fast update kan

cie yang kemarin baper*diamukamasa

well yang nebak kemarin salah semua hahaha/plak

ingat ini humor! bukan hurt! tapi sedikit hurt gak apa-apa kan?*dibakar

tenang! semua sesuai alurnya dan si baby cuman nongol dikit untuk di chap kemarin dan ini gak nongol

chap depan bakal nongol baby nya

tentu saja happy ending dan little sad ending

gue di timpuk karena crack pair hahaha maaf ya*bow

gue shipperin hunhan kok tapi gak se suka ama chanbaek dan kaisoo

gue lebih suka hunbaek tapi gak tau juga knp

gue msih blm nerima BY couple sbenarnya, tpi ya sudah Baek milih dia dri pda gue/plak

kalau untuk crack pair nya sndiri gue ada kok tapi hanya sbtas 'hyung-dongsae'

masih pendek? do'akan pungung gue gak encok buat mencapai 3+ word dlu hehe

gomawo support nya, review, follow, fav juga :*

gmn hunhan moment nya ketje kan?

maaf jika ff in sdikit perubahan tp insyaallah humir nya masih ada

gamsahamida ^o^


	6. Parasmanan Joni

Title:Annyeong Baby! (EXO Vers)

Author:Ricini Kim

Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, Humor, Family

Rated:T

Cast:-KaiSoo

-ChanBaek

-HunHan

-KrisTao

-SuLay

-ChenMin

Support Cast:-Rin (OC)

-Tae Rin

-Tae Oh

-Jin Tuo

-Chelsea

-Jesper

-Jackson

-Haowen

-Chris Ziyu

-Sophia

-Zhuyi

-Anson

-Yujin

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Disclaimer:Seperti sunbae nya yang pernah mengikuti reality show Hello Baby! *menjadi Annyeong Baby!, kini girilan EXO merawat bayi unyu, imut-imut, aktif dan pasti bikin sakit kepala. Gimana keseruan mereka bersama sang bayi! yuk intip! Pair:KaiSoo, ChanBaek, HunHan, KrisTao. SuLay, ChenMin. First Yaoi! jusseyo!

chaps 6 'Parasmanan Joni'

"Oy Fajri!"tereak Luhan dengan girang langsung meluk tubuh cungkring -kurus- Baekhyun.

"ASTAJIM CAHYA! BADAN LO BERAT KAMVRET! (˚ ˚!)"mending kalau Luhan tuh ringan seringan chiki Lay's anjir dia tuh berisi setelah di depak, mana lagi kenceng banget meluknya.

"FITNAH BADAN GUE BERAT, GUE TETEP LANGSING KOK! KALAUPUN GUE GENDUT SEHUN MASIH MAU SAMA GUE!"Baekhyun udah batuk-batuk, dan segera di tolong Chanyeol untuk menolong kekasih nya.

"BEBEB AIM KAMBING/? ~ ~ \\(!˚ ˚)/ "Kris sweet drop ngedenger Chanyeol sok inggris sambil salah mengucapkan.

"Lu, udah lepasin Baek hyung kasian dia udah biru gitu muka nya"ucap Sehun sambil menarik pelan tubuh mungil Luhan, Luhan natep Baekhyun dikit dan dia langsung ngelepasin pelukan nya. Baekhyun hampir ambruk kalau aja Chanyeol segera menangkapnya gesit.

"ASTAJIM (!˚ ˚) SORRY BAEK, AAAA OTTHOKE! OMO! WAJAHMU LEMAS BEGITU!"Luhan riweuh (sibuk) mundar-mandir, Baekhyun mata nya udah nutup itu perlahan membuka matanya, dan melihat sosok pangeran berkuda putih, pipi nya agak kempot, idung nya mancung, mata nya bulet, kini dia tersenyum kecil namun tersirat khawatir.

"Gwenchana?"ucap Chanyeol -pangeran itu- dan di angguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Cahyo?"mata sipit itu oh Chanyeol makin cinta, cinta bangetttttttttttttttt mamahhhhh! begitu teriaknya.

"Ya, Yun"ucap Chanyeol dengan suara serak pop basah/?. di sekeliling mereka udah ada balon lope-lope. semua terpana melihat ftv ChanBaek

"Mulut lo bau jengkol"seketika Chanyeol bungkam, dan miris acara ftv nya ancur gara-gara si jengkol.

"BUAHAHAHAHA, SORRY BAEK! PAS DIA GALAU, GUE KASIH SATU KILO JENGKOL!"teriak sesosok bernama Wu Yifan Kris Herdanta. Semua anak exo cengo, leader yang katanye kalem ternyata penggemar jengkol.

"Yo, angkat itu Baeknya biar gege periksa dulu"ujar Zhang Yixing Brahmantio. Chanyeol menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan kelembutan, Baekhyun mengalungkan sebelah tangan nya di leher Chanyeol. Satu lagi buat nutup idung dia.

"JONI PULANG, ANJIRT KENAPA DORM BAU JENGKOL BEGINIH Ҩ(° ̯˚)Ҩ "

"NOH CHANYEOL MAKAN JENGKOL 1 KG PEMBERIAN KRIS GE!"-Tao

"OY JON, LO TADI DICARI SAMA PAK TRIS!"-Xiumin

"HA! ADA APA EMANG HYUNG, GUE KAN KAGAK PERNAH NYURI FRIED CHIKEN NYA PAK KUMIS LAGI!"-Kai

"HEH BANCET JANGAN CAPSLOCK JUGA, WOY"-Xiumin sambil menyingsingkan lengan baju nya.

"WOAH EASY HYUNG, INI KAN YANG NULIS NYA SI LUMI"

"Oh yaya, sono ke sana dulu katanya urgent (segera)"

"Tapi gue belum liat istri gue sama anak gue hyung"Xiumin memutar matanya malas.

"Dio lagi syuting, anak lu lagi main sama Yujin, Jesper, sama yang lain"

"Yo dah gue ke sana dulu, kalau Dio hyung pulang sms gue"Xiumin natep Kai dengan bingung nan unyunya.

"Kan lu bisa pake bm?"Kai nyegir sampe giginya yang putih kalah sama kulitnya.

"Kuota gue habis hyung, beliin dong"ucap nya manja, bikin Xiumin mual seketika.

"Jir, beli sendiri sana! dasar rakjel"ucapnya jutek sambil wewelin (masukin) kaos kaki milik Kai yang konon katanya gak pernah dicuci.

"Heh cepet lu ke pak Tris, siapa tau ada yang penting gitu. tar kalau Dio pulang gue kasih tau, lu cari dia"uap Kris yang tumben nya bijak. Kai pun memutuskan bergegas menuju kerumah Pak Tris dan berharap dapet doorprize tiket makan seposi besar Labbaik.

* * *

"Sepedaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa/?, Dio pulang"-Dio

"Oy, pendek. Lu tadi dicari sama Kai"-Kris

"Terus Kai nya mana ge?"

"Itu bocah lagi ke rumah pak Tris, katanya ada keperluan"kata Kris sambil negak cocacola.

"Emang si Joni ada keperluan apa sih, kagak biasanya pak Tris ada perlu"tanya Baekhyun yang lagi nguncirin rambut Chealsea jadi kempang.

"Yang gue denger pak Tris ketemu cewek bahenol gitu. Yang bikin heboh itu wajahnya mirip Kai banget, denger-denger sih dia **tunangan nya Kai** "-Luhan

"APA LU KATE? SI DEKIL PUNYA TUNANGAN! GILE ITU ORANG KETJE! KASIH OBAT MUJARAB APA DIA BISA DAPET CEWEK BEGITUAN! (ʃƪ´▽`) GUE JUGA MAU LAH!"Baekhyun melotot kaget dan mendelik kearah Chanyeol yang seenak jidat lapangan golfnya Yoochun JYJ.

"OHHHHH LU MAU YANG CEWEK BAHENOL CAHYO, TUH AMBIL AJA SEULGI! KAGAK USAH SAMA GUE!Щ(ºДºщ)"Chanyeol nyegir golpy sampe semua member ngeri liat itu senyumnya.

"Kagak kok beb, aku kan padamu \\(´▽`)/"-Yeol, hendak saja Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun. Namun namja ber eyeliner itu sudah menyisingkan lengan bajunya.

"JANGAN COBA PELUK GUE!(Q╰_╯)==○ (x, ")"

"UGHHHHHH"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA \\(´▽`)/\\(´▽`)/\\(´▽`)/\\(´▽`)/\\(´▽`)/"-Jin Tuo, Chealsea, Jesper, Jackson. Tanpa mereka tau Dio udah nangis diem denger Kai udah punya yang lebih baik dari dia.

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ (‾▿‾)"teriak Tae Oh pas liat babeh nya udah pulang, Kai menyunggingkan senyumnya dikit dan mengangkat bayi montok itu.

"Hai sayang, merindukan appa eoh?"Tae Eoh mengangguk semangat dan memeluk erat leher Kai.

"Paaa, tee au ton (nonton) polo polo (pororo) emenin (temenin) (●⌒∇⌒●)"ucap si gembul dengan nada yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Arraseo, apapun untukmu chagi (•˘.˘•)3˘)`"Tae Oh memekik senang, dan kembali melesakan kepala nya di pundak sang ayah.

"Dio napa lu diem aje? lagi galau ye?"tanya Chen yang tumben care sama Dio, tapi aslinya dia care banget kok sama semua member.

"Hyung lu tiba-tiba nongol, mau gue jeburin ke sungai han?"Chen mendelik tak suka, dan menatap Kai dari kejauhan.

"Lu mau jeburin gue gak papa, tar lu gak bisa curcol lagi sama gue. Tar gue gak ada jangan kangen yah hahaha"Dio mendecak kesal dan menerawang jauh. Dia sayang sama Kai, bagaikan dua hati yang udin jadi satu/?. Bagaikan Romeo sama Juleha/?.

"Hyung, menurut lo Kai beneran udah nemu pengganti lebih baik dari gue"Chen mengalihkan pandangan nya ke Dio lagi, Dio nya natep langit yang tumben mendung sama hatinya.

"Gue kagak tau pasti, tapi... gue rasa bakal sesuatu badai besar diantara kalian"Dio udah mulai pingin mewek, sebelum Kris noyor adik kesayangan nya itu dengan lumayan keras.

"Heh Chentongan! lu ngapain si burung hantu!"-Kris

"Gue gak apa-apain dia ge! dan tega nya engkau menoyor dirikuhhhh (۳˚Д˚)۳"ucap nya lebay, rasanya Kris ceburin dia ke sungai. Hell dia tar kena sembur Xiumin sama Suho, seenak gigi nya/? dia nyemplungin adik kesangan mereka ke sungai.

* * *

"Hyung"Kai memegang tangan Dio, dari tadi Dio menghindar terus kayak gimana gitu sama Kai. Tapi sayang Dio kagak mau natep dia, lu tau gimana rasanya? sakit men sakit!

"Lepasin tangan gue Kai"ucap Dio yang masih gak mau natep Kai. Perlahan Kai melepaskan genggaman tangan nya

"Gak biasanya lu manggil gue Kai, what's wrong? Lu lagi marah sama gue?"Dio berbalik menghadap Kai, dan menatap nya lama. Mata owl nya udah berkaca-kaca, dan holly crap Kai paling gak bisa liat Dio kek gitu.

"Dasar lu gak peka! Lu udah nemu yang lebih baik dari gue? Lu udah bosen sama gue! Sampe-sampe lu udah tunangan hah!"Kai natap Dio sendu, dan dia mengeluarkan sepucuk surat ke tangan Dio. Dengan tangan gemetaran dia membuka surat itu, dan mata membulat sempurna setelah membaca apa isi itu.

 **Menikah**

 **Kim Jong In Joni Nugraha**

 **(Joni)**

 **dengan**

 **Jo Eun Hee Santika Farida**

 **(Eneng)**

 **Akad nikah: 13 January 2015 pukul 10.00 am**

 **di Komplek SM (dorm EXO)**

 **Kec/Kel: Seoul Bermatabat/Seoul**

 **Alhamdulliah Joni kawin, mohon do'anya :* Lee Jin Hwa (emaknya Kai)**

"Sorry hyung, gue mau eomma bahagia. Dan hubungan kita sampe disini"Mata Owl Dio udah bule nambah bulet, btw liat nya juga sampe nusuk-nusuk gitu dan Kai menelan ludahnya kasar, Dengan kasar Dio merobek undangan itu dan membuang dengan sembarang, dia berbalik arah tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang tanpa ia tau Kai menatap punggung itu dengan senyuman tipis.

kukuruuyukkkkkkk

Suara kokokan Rambo (ayam pak Anang -rw SM-) membuat namja kerdil/?, bermata bulat namun bengkak, idung nya merah, dan mata nya panda. Sang korban -bantal- milik Zhang Yizing Brahmantio sudah banjir akan tangisan Dio. Dengan lesu ia keluar kamar, namun...

dor dorrrr...

"Jir suara petasan napa di dalem dorm?"tanya nya dengan O_O.

"Heh Dio, napa lu diem? cepet kawinan lu sama Kai mau mulai"ucap Tetem aka Taemin, duplikatnya Kai. Bikin Dio cengo, sebelum ia di tarik sama Baekhyun dan Tao padahal dia mau tanya.

Kai dateng dengan gagah, pake baju adat jawa, wajah nya sok ganteng, langkah nya sok manly, bikin seorang Huang Zi Tao Wijaya dan Oh Sehun Dwi taufik pingin masukin kaos kaki milik Kai yang belum dia cuci selama 2 bulan ke dalam mulut dia. Sang penghulu udah datang, para undangan yang bejibun (dari H.O.T sampe Red Velvet) kebayangkan banyak nya yang datang ke dorm EXO yang gede nya gak seberapa.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai saja acara akad nikahnya"ucap aa Jimie, benerin kecatama item nya*biargaya. Kai udah duduk ganteng, dan siap ijab kobul, biar halal muehehehehe.

"Saya terima nikah nya, dan kawinnya. Kau dengan putraku Do Kyungsoo Ghifari Putra dengan seperangkat emas 2,5 kg di bayar kontan"ucap tuan Do. Kai menghirup nafas dalem-dalem, saking dalemnya dia keluarin lagi.

"Bancet! bau kentut lu Jong!"ucap Taemin nutup idung.

"Saya terima nikahnya Do Kyungsoo Ghifari Putra dengan seperangkat emas 2,5 kg di bayar kontan"Suho udah nangis cibray, emaknya Kai juga udah meluk kakak perempuan nya.

"Sah?"

"Sah"-all

"Alhamdulillah"keluarlah Dio dengan adat jawanya, btw dari tadi dia nanya mulu. Jadi sama sama Baekhyun di kasih laban nya, btw dia manis banget jadi pingin buka bajunya terus 'bikin proyek'.

plak

"Auh"

"Jangan pikiran mesum lu, modus banget"ucap Kris dan bikin Kai memutar malas.

Malam telah tiba, membuat dua sejoli ini semakin lengket. Btw itu si Kai nyium terus Dio, dan Kai juga udah jelasin tentang pernikahan dia sama Eun Hee cuma mau bikin dia cemburu dan bikin kesel nya itu Eun Hee sepupunya Kai. Dio mukul cukup keras dada bidang Kai, membuat sang empu mengaduh kesakitan, setelah itu Dio langsung menubruk dada bidang nan hangat itu dan terisak pelan.

"Sstt uljima baby"Kai dengan lembut mengahpus butiran kristal itu di pipi chubbynya.

"Hiks, aku terlalu bahagia Jon. Aku... aku kira kau memang akan meninggalkanku"Kai menatap Dio dengan penuh cinta, dan mengelus pipi tembam itu berulang kali. Dan Dio memegang tangan besar itu yang sangat terasa membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Baby, listen to me. I promise to you willn't leave you alone, in my eye, in my mind, in my heart that just you. So don't cry anymore, cause i feel pain to see you cry cause of me, i love you baby"ucap Kai sok inggris, tapi Dio terharu dan mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Love you too"hampir aja Kai mendaratkan bibir sekseh nya ke bibir Dio, kalau aja kagak ada setan yang lagi sempet-sempet liat 'proses' mereka.

"WOY KRIS, CHANYEOL GESER! BADAN BONGSOR LO NGALANGIN!"-Luhan

"LO NYA AJA YANG BOGEL (pendek) DASAR RUSA!-KRIS

"EH IN ADA APA NONGOL-NONGOL?"-Pak Anang

"KAI! JANGAN SAKITIN DIO PELIS! DIA MASIH POLOS KEK GUE! HARUS PELAN!"-Baek

"BUSET SI KAI SO INGGRIS GITU! ANJIR MANA KRESEK MANA!"-Suho

"KURANG GREGET ROMANCE NYA, MASIH ROMANCE MASHA AND THE BEAR!"-Tao

" TAO! ITU KARTUN! BUKAN FTV"-Sehun

"Astagfirullahalazim"ucap Kai mijit pelipis nya pelan.

TBC

hai hai ketemu lagi sama gue

sorry updet nya tidak sesuai harapan *bow

jadwal gue di asrama sangat padat merayap

dan ini sedang uts, jadi mohon pengertian nya

mungkin gue fokusin dulu ff ini sama Dr. Feel Good

sisanya hiatus dlu ya

jadi mohon sabar for moment :D

gue gak bisa janji updet cepet

tapi jika ada selang waktu diusahakan updet cepet

mungkin bisa jadi ff nya di selang seling kek dlu

tpi skli lgi liat waktu dan tempatnya

maaf juga jika ff ini moment sma uri baby belum nongol

belum dpet hidayah soalnya

dan makin garing

tapi gue harap masih di suka sm klian

so gimana?

review please :*

gamsahamida ^o^9


	7. Buta Cemburu

Title:Annyeong Baby! (EXO Vers)

Author:Ricini Kim

Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, Humor, Family

Rated:T

Cast:-KaiSoo

-ChanBaek

-HunHan

-KrisTao

-SuLay

-ChenMin

Support Cast:-Rin (OC)

-Tae Rin

-Tae Oh

-Jin Tuo

-Chelsea

-Jesper

-Jackson

-Haowen

-Chris Ziyu

-Sophia

-Zhuyi

-Anson

-Yujin

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Disclaimer:Seperti sunbae nya yang pernah mengikuti reality show Hello Baby! *menjadi Annyeong Baby!, kini girilan EXO merawat bayi unyu, imut-imut, aktif dan pasti bikin sakit kepala. Gimana keseruan mereka bersama sang bayi! yuk intip! Pair:KaiSoo, ChanBaek, HunHan, KrisTao. SuLay, ChenMin. First Yaoi! jusseyo!

chaps 7 'Buta Cemburu/?'

BRAK

"MONYONG-MONYONG"-Tao yang keget karena sang korban -pintudorm- dibanting keras sama Luhan.

"HEH, LUHAN! LU JANGAN BANTING PINTU NAPA! KALAU PINTU RUSAK GIMANE! LU MAU GANTI! LU TAU SENDIRI PINTUNYA TERBUAT DARI POHON JATI YANG ADA BERLIAN!"-Suho, Luhan melotot ke arah Suho, rasanya dia mau najong (tendang si Suho).

"HEH KIM JOON MYEON SUHO FIRDAUS! BISA DIEM KAGAK LU! BANYAK OMONG GUE TENDANG LU KE GAWANG!"Suho nelen ludah nya kasar, dan lanjut baca koran pagia nya.

"Hoammmmm~ pagi Luhan ge"sapa Kai yang baru bangun tidur, Luhan langsung mendelik tajam Kai membuat namja tan itu langsung menciut.

"APA LU! GAK USAHA SOK MANIS KAI!"dan Luhan pun masuk ke kamae nya sama Sehun.

Brakkk

"Lu ge kenapa lagi pms ya?"tanya Tao sambil menyuapi Sophia juga Zuyi.

"Yang gue tau dia cemburu"-Baek

"Kenapa? si cadel selingkuh?"tanya Kris

"Bukan, Xiumin hyung di cipok pipi nya sama Soo Eun"semua cengo, bu Wati -istrinya pak Anak- yang lagi nguping aja cengo.

"HA! UMIN HYUNG DI CIUM? BERANINYA YEOJA ITU SENTUH PROPERTI GUE"-Tao

"JANGAN ASAL NGOMONG LU, PANDA! XIUMIN MILIK GUE! HUWEEEEEEEEEE (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_-̩̩̩-̩̩̩)"-Luhan

""Lu tau dari mana fajri?"Baekhyun nyengir yang gak kalah bening nya sama Chanyeol.

"Gue liat di yutub, btw gue shipperin mereka (≧◡≦)"

"FAJRI! OK FIX KITA PUTUS!"teriak Luhan dari dalem kamar.

"EMANG SAPA YANG MAU SAMA LU FAKRI! DASAR RUSA KERDIL NING GUE SAMA CAHYO!-Baek

"Tumben lu milih Cahyo? Biasanya juga kagak"ucap Lay yang baru nongol.

"gue kan emang cintanya sama Cahyo ge, sejak kapan gue berpaling"

"Terus itu Daehyun?"Baekhyun nyengir.

"Dia mah simpenan aja"

"SAMA AJA FAJRI"-teriak Lay sambil ngegetok kepala Baekhyun.

"Yuhuuuuu~ Kim Minseok Wicahyo pulang"Yujin yang sedang main barbie dengan girang mendekati Xiumin dengan merangkak.

"Mamaa (っ˘з˘)っ"

"Hallo sayang~"Xiumin mengambil Yujin dalam gendongan nya, dan Yujin langsung mengecup pipi sang eomma lalu menepuk pipi bapau nya gemas.

"Oy umin, tuh rusa kerdil galau"Xiumin merilik Kris yang masih anteung sama koran nya.

"Ha si Cahya galau kenapa emang? gara-gara Sehun lagi?"Lay menepuk pelan pundak hyung tertua itu.

"Dia cemburu karena liat hyung di cium pipinya sama... eh Baek siapa tadi ceweknya Suminten?"

"-_- Soo Eun ge"-Baek

"Nah itu Soo Eun, hyung"Xiumin mengedipkan matanya imut.

"Dia liat gue di cium Soo Eun dimana?"

"Di kutub"-Lay

"Yutub Lay (‾⌣‾"٥)"-Kris

"Chen mana?"tanya Xiumin sambil luak-lieuk nyari Chen.

"Dia lagi karokean sama Chanyeol tadi"-Suho

"Dasar bapak yang kagak tanggung jawab, awas pulang gue cincang dia. Nih Lay gue titip Yujin dulu"Lay pun mengambil ahli Yujin dan menimang pelang nayi montok itu.

Kreittt

"Oh siang, sayang"sapa Kai yang baru nongol dari dapur, sambil menatap penuh cinta ke Dio.

"Dio itu kenapa, jalan nya kek bebek pincang/?"tanya Suho sok polos.

"Jangan sok polos lu Suho! jelas-jelas dia habis 'anu-anu' sama Kai"Kai melempar sendal swalow milik Sehun ke arah Kris dengan kencang.

"Gimana gue bisa bikin 'proyek' orang kalian ganggu acara kita kok"

"Buahahahahaa"-Kris, Suho

"ANJIRT THENDAL THWALLOW THEHUN ILANG! (ಥ̯ ಥ)"tangis seorang Taupik yang baru pulang dari ngampus.

"NOH SAMA SI NEGRO/? (¬-̮¬)-σ"tunjuk Tao ke arah Kai. Sehun langsung menatap mengebu ke arah Kai, si Kai udah ancang-ancang kabur dari sergapan Sehun.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA ~ ~ (\ ‾o‾)/"-Kai

"KAMPRET! JANGAN KABUR LO (╯҂ ‵□′)╯!"-Sehun

* * *

Tae Oh dari tadi nempel terus ke emak nya dari tadi, kagak biasanya kek anak ayam yang ngitilin (ngikutin) induknya. Kai sampai bingung duplikat mungil dirinya itu ngikutin Dio.

"Tae Oh-ya"tanya Tae Rin sang kakak, Tae Oh mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah sang kakak.

"Nde?"

"Tee napa ikutin eomma eluc?"Tae Oh tiba-tiba saja memeluk kaki Dio.

"Mama agi unya saengie di elut nya, adi (jadi) Tee mau lindungin mama ali papa ( ͡_ ͡) "ucap nya polos, membuat Kai sweetdrop dan Tae Rin bengong mendengar penuturan sang adik, dan ia menatap polos sang eomma.

"Eomma sedang unya saengie?"Dio menggaruk tengku nya tidak gatal.

"Um aniyo, Rin"

"Tuh eomma lagi dak unya saengie?"Tae Oh merengut lucu.

"Tee tetep au lindungin mama, coalnya papa cium mama teluc Tee cembulu noona (˘ε˘ƪ)"Chanyeol yang berada di samping Kai itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"BAHAHAHAHA (`▽´)-σ"

"DIEM LU CAHYO! (" `з´ )_,/*(_"ucap Kai menggeplak kepala Chanyeol terlampau keras.

"UHUKKKK !"-Yeol

"MAMPUS DEH LO!"-Kai

"HUWEEEEEEE PAAAAAAAAA"-Jackson

"JONI! LU APAIN LAKI GUA! (!˚ ˚)"-Baek

"DIA YANG DULUAN, HYUNG!"-Kai

"LU SEMUA BISA DIEM KAGAK SIH!"-Luhan

krik krik

brakkkkk

"Umin hyung kemana sih? itu rusa dari tadi ngamuk terus!"-Baek

"Umin hyung lagi kencan sama Chen"-Sehun

"Kagak mungkin si Chentongan nasi kencan sama Umin hyung, secara dia itu mesum"-Suho

"Tau dari mana lu adek gue mesnum?"-Kris

"Kan kalau lagi liburan gue sama dia suka nonton 'anu'"-Suho

"Jir lu yang bilang nya alim, tertanya bisa nonton yang begituan?"-Kris

"Kayak Kai"-Tao

"Gue dari dulu juga seneng nonton yang begituan, kampret -_-"-Kai

* * *

"Luhan lo kenapa?"tanya Xiumin.

"Kagak"-Luhan

"Lu marah ma gue?"Xiumin

"Cih, emang kenapa harus gue marah sama lu?"Xiumin memandang Luhan sedih.

"Ya udah gue berangkat syuting lagi"sebelum keluar, Luhan menahan tangan Xiumin.

"Lo tuh dasar gak peka! sama kayak Sehun!"Xiumin mangap denger ucapan Luhan.

"Gue kan tadi nanya bego! lu nya aja yang bilang 'kagak'"Luhan cemberut unyu.

"Tapikan harusnya lu tuh, minta maaf kek ke gue! Yo!"Xiumin gendok (kesel) sama Luhan, pengen banget najong Luhan ke gawang.

"Tau ah, kalau bilang cemburu ya cemburu! lagian gue cuma dicium di pipi lu udah kesel! lu di bibir aja gue gak komen!"Luhan mangap, dia lupa pas waktu itu dia di suruh jissing scene, Sehun aja sampai mewek bibir tipis sang 'kekasih' ngecium yeoja cantik. Tapi Xiumin biasa aja, dia tau itu cuma sebatas profesi dan well dia bukan sapa-sapa nya Luhan kok, just brother tapi brother compleks.

"Ma ma maap, Yo. Gue khilap (lupa)"Xiumin ngela napas, dan menepuk pelan pundak Luhan.

"Yo dah, gue berangkat dulu ya! udah telat, bisa-bisa gue kena sembur"Luhan ngangguk pelan, perlahan punggung Xiumin mulai menjauh dan Luhan mengembangkan senyumnya. Xiumin itu memang partner dia, belahan jiwa ke dua setelah Sehun. Dan Luhan makin sayang sama Xiumin, sayang banget, sampe pingin lindungin dia. Kalau ada yang bikin dia galu, dia berani bersumpah mau masukkin ragunan yang penuh kecoa termasuk Chen atau mungkin Lumi.

TBC

hai hai

i'm comeback!

holly crap gue kehabisan ide hahaha

jadi ini sedikit berantakan so maaf ya *bow

udah gitu aja kali ya

semoga tetap menghibur kalian!

gamsahamida ^^


	8. Neng Amber

Title: Annyeong Baby! (EXO Vers)

Author: Ricini Kim

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, Humor, Family

Rated: T

Cast: -Kaisoo

-ChanBaek

-HunHan

-KrisTao

-SuLay

-ChenMin

Support: -Rin (OC)

-Tae Rin

-Tae Oh

-Jin Tuo

-Chelsea

-Jesper

-Jackson

-Haowen

-Chris Ziyu

-Sophia

-Zhuyi

-Anson

-Yujin

Disclaimer: FF nya in punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya Allah swt

Warning! Typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Summary:Seperti sunbae nya yang pernah mengikuti reality show Hello Baby! *menjadi Annyeong Baby!, kini girilan EXO merawat bayi unyu, imut-imut, aktif dan pasti bikin sakit kepala. Gimana keseruan mereka bersama sang bayi! yuk intip! Pair:KaiSoo, ChanBaek, HunHan, KrisTao. SuLay, ChenMin. First Yaoi! jusseyo!

Chaps 8 'Neng Amber/?'

Pagi-pagi yang indah di komplek SM, salah satu orang bernama Wu Yifan Bahrudin lagi jogging alias lari pagi. Btw dia jogging bawa angry bird duplikatnya/? sebut saja Zhuyi sang anak, kedua telinga nya dijejelin (dipasang) headset. Diarah berlawanan dia melihat seongok (sesosok) yeoja berambut panjang, dadanya rada rata/?, gak terlalu tinggi dan juga gak bantet kek Xiumin/?, matanya tajem menusuk, senyum juga well lumayan lah, rambut panjang nya gerak-gerak indah, dia juga lagi jogging pagi gini. Gile aja tiap hari jogging kek gini ketemu sama doi, dia rela coy!

"Ih Daddy iler nya tuh elap, jolok!'ucap Zhuyi menyadarkan Kris dalam keterpesonaan yeoja barusan, dengan segera Kris mengelap air liurnya dan langsung memasang kecamata item nya, takut diliatin orang lalu dengan gagahnya ia jalan santai sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Zhuyi.

"Eh pagi neng Liu! Cie, makin cantik aja"ucap mang Muning yang lagi di serbu oleh para emak-emak komplek SM. Dan itu kedengenger sama Kris, oh dia namanya Liu kek gak asing deh. Tar gue keceng ah begitulah ucap Kris yang sempat berhenti sejenak.

"Sekali lagi lu ngemeng gue eneng, gerobak lo jungkir balik mang"ucapnya galak, namun mang Muning cuma ketawa cetar membuat yeoja itu mendengus kesal dan lanjut jogging nya.

"DADDY EPET (cepet) UYI AU AIK DONG-DONG (odong-odong)"dengan segera Kris membawa Zhuyi ke sana bebelum Zhuyi mewek dan bilang ke Tao, bisa-bisa dia bakal di tendang 'kebangaan' miliknya.

"Lu tau kagak gue tadi ketemu cewek cantik"-Luhan

"Dimana emang, ge?"-Tao

"Pagi-pagi gini udah ngerumpi dasar emak-emak"Pak Anang

"Ih pak! Kayak bapak kagak pernah ngerumpi ajah!"-Baek

"Ceweknya bohay?"-Lay

"Kagak, biasa aja sih. Tapi gile tatapan coy! Nusuk-nusuk kek jarum pentul!"-Luhan

"Terus masalahnya apa Cahya?"-Xiumin

"Masalahnya gue tadi liat Kris lagi jogging, dia liatin yeoja itu"-Luhan

"Ge, jangan bercanda ah"-Tao

"Gue seeriusan, Tao"-Luhan

"Emang namanya siapa?"-Baek

"Liu dech kalau gak salah"-Luhan

"Ha! Hiu?"-Lay

"Liu, Lay! Liu, L-I-U"-Xiumin

"MAKANAN SIAPPPPP!"-Dio, dan mereka para emak-emak rempong yang lagi di depan rumah ninggalin Tao yang melamun.

"ADUHHH JACKSON, ANAK APPA YANG PALING GANTENG! JANGAN LARI-LARI!"ucap Chanyeol sambil mengikuti jejak Jackson yang berlari sambil merangkak kearah Baekhyun. Tae Oh memandang takjub si kecil dan menarik kaos milik Kai –kaos yang serupa dengan Tae Oh- dengan pelan.

"Paa iat (liat), Jack bitha lali ambil langkak (merangkak)"Kai mengulas senyum, gile tampan beud (banget) suami gue! Jerit Dio dalem hati liat Kai senyum lebar.

"Uhh anak mama udah pinter lari-lari"ucap Baekhyun sambil mengecup pipi tembam Jackson.

"Hihihihihi"

"MOMMMM, TADI DADDY LILIK LILIK NOONA ANTIK!"celoteh Zhuyi, namun Tao hanya diam membisu sambil motong bawang merah di dapur bantui Lay masak.

"MOM!"teriak Zhuyi, membuat jari telunjuk nya teriris.

"Auw"Zhuyi mendakit sang mama, dan melihat jarinya yang teriris.

"Omo! Tao, nan gwenchana?"Tanya Lay sambil meringis kecil melihat darah pada jari telunjuk nya.

"Momm, alinya (jarinya) eldalah (berdarah)"sayangnya Tao masih menatap kosong pada jarinya, bahkan ketika Lay sudah mengobati lukanya dia masih diam.

"Si Tao galau segitunya"-Sehun

"Lu kayak gak pernah galau, lu aja galau pan liat Lu ge ciuman ma yeoja lain?"-Kai

"ANJIRTTTT GUE MASIH SAKIT HATI! HIKS GAK SUDI GUE, LULU CIUM SANA-SINI NING DIA NYIUM TEMBOK HUWEEEEEEEEEEEE"-Sehun

Teng nong

"Ye bentar"-Dio

"Oy Dio!"sapa yeoja tomboy yang di gebet sama Kris tadi pagiOhh

"Sapa ya? Kita pernah kenal?""si yeoja rasanya pengen ngalungin (lemparin) Dio ke kandang hiu.

"Gue…"belum sempat si yeoja menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seongok Kris Wu menyeruduk dan langsung ngerapihin rambut jambul nya pake minyak jalantah (bekas).

"Eh neng Liu ya"yeoja bernama yeoja itu natep heran Kris yang natep dia dalem-delem, rasanya pingin nonjok itu idung mancung nya jadiin pesek kayak Kai.

"Kris lu napa sih?"ucap Liu natep Kris yang kini berbinar kearah yeoja itu.

"Neng tau nama aa"Liu sweetdrop denger nya.

"Aa aa, muka lu kek o mom kampret"-Liu

"Oy! Amber! Whut up!"ucap Xiumin yang high five sama Liu yang ternyata dia amber.

"Min, dia bukan Amber. Nama nya Liu"potek Kris, yang agak cemburu liat kedekatan mereka.

"Yaela dia Amber, Kris! Nama dia kan Amber Liu!"Kris mangap megap-megap (sesek) nafas.

"Ah min jangan bercanda lah!"Xiumin noyor kepala Kris keras.

"Gue yang nyuruh dia harus jadi feminim! Dan kebetulan dia itu merasa cowok tulen, gue dadan aja kek yeoja! Dia kemari pingin ngembaliin property wig gue!"Liu a.k.a Amber mulai membuka wig panjangnya, dan betapa kaget seorang Kris melihat yeoja idaman nya, kecengan nya, inceran nya seorang Amber Liu yang anti banget sama feminism.

"Nih gue balikkin wig nya Min! Gue gak mau lagi di panggil neng, kuping gue panas"Xiumin ketawa cetar, sambil ambil wig yang di pake Amber. Dan dia dadah ganteng/? Kearah kedua cowok tersebut.

"Mama…dia…Amber ma…Salah Udin apa maa"dan detik itu juga Kris ambruk pingsan.

"WADUH, HEH KRIS WU! ALAH LU MALAH PINGSAN LAGI"-Xiu

'Liu oh Liu…'racau nya dalam pingsan nya

TBC


	9. Virus Ngidam

Title: Annyeong Baby! (EXO Vers)

Author: Ricini Kim

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, Humor, Family

Rated: T

Cast: -Kaisoo

-ChanBaek

-HunHan

-KrisTao

-SuLay

-ChenMin

Support: -Rin (OC)

-Tae Rin

-Tae Oh

-Jin Tuo

-Chelsea

-Jesper

-Jackson

-Haowen

-Chris Ziyu

-Sophia

-Zhuyi

-Anson

-Yujin

Disclaimer: FF nya in punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya Allah swt

Warning! Typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Summary:Seperti sunbae nya yang pernah mengikuti reality show Hello Baby! *menjadi Annyeong Baby!, kini girilan EXO merawat bayi unyu, imut-imut, aktif dan pasti bikin sakit kepala. Gimana keseruan mereka bersama sang bayi! yuk intip! Pair:KaiSoo, ChanBaek, HunHan, KrisTao. SuLay, ChenMin. First Yaoi! jusseyo!

Chaps 9 'Virus Ngidam'

Sebenarnya Dio sih yang ngidam, kata bu Inah paraji -dukun anak- komplek itu bilang Dio di anugrahi seorang anak. Kai mangap, suami mungil kesayangan na'udubillleh itu bisa hamil? Jawaban nya tentu saja ini cerita milik gue, jadi suka-suka gue lah*ditimpuk. Dio sih ngidam nya yang bisa Kai jangkau, tapi virus ngidam nya Dio malah menyebar hampir seluruh member uke termasuk Xiumin.

"Chen! Persedian bapau gue abis! Cepet beli, gue laper!"

"Hyung, baru juga aku beliiin 1 minggu yang lalu? Kenapa udah abis lagi?"-Chen

"Argggg, bapau gue di rapok rusa jelek! sama panda nyebelin!"Chen mangap tidak percaya, tapi kan mereka mah cuma adek kakak. Atit vroh hati Jojon.

"Ge~, Tao juga beliin bapau! ya ya ya!"ucap Tao mengeluarkan aegyo nya pada Kris.

"Yank, gege lagi boke. Liat nih dompet gege, cuma ada goceng doang"Tao merengut kesal, btw dia duet merengut nya sama Xiumin. Kan jadi seorang Oh Sehun Dwi Taufik pengen foto mereka terus di upload ke ig, btw dia shipperin TaoMin.

"Yeollie~"ucap Baekhyun, sambil narik-narik baju Cahyo.

"Ya yank"Baekhyun mendadak gugup, dia pengen banget makan indome bulgogi tapi dia tau Chanyeol lagi boke.

"Aku pingin indomi bulgogi"Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan dompet nya.

"Emang mau beli berapa?"Baekhyun berbinar senang.

"SEPULUH BUNGKUS"seketika Chanyeol melirik isi dompetnya, gile tinggal goceng doang. 1 bungkusnya kan 2 ribuan itu mie.

"Maap yank, uang aku tinggal dikit lagi"senyum Baekhyun luntur, lalu mengembungkan pipinya dan pergi untuk ikut merengut seperti TaoMin. Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun merajuk kek anjing pudel kesasar terus kecemplung got, mukanya imut banget jadi sama dia cubit aja pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Aihhhh, Sehun. Jangan sentuh gue!"Sehun ketawa ringan.

"Habis lo bikin gue gemes"Luhan menoel kecil punggung tegap sang maknae, Sehun membalikkan badan nya lalu menatap mata rusa itu sayang.

"Hun, kita beli bubble tea yuk!"mampus deh dia, dia belum dapet uang jajan dari si mamih.

"Maaf Lu, bunda gue belum kirim uang. Di dompet gue cuma ada seribu doang, gak akan cukup"Luhan memanyunkan bibir nya dan lagi-lagi dia ikutan mogok kek yang lain.

"Suho, aku pengen kimchi"

"Lu kan bisa masak, Lay"-Suho

"Gue pengen nya beli"

"Lebih baik masak aja, kalau beli di luar ada bahan pengawet nya"Lay melempar bantal nya sembarang dan menatap Suho dengan garang.

"Dasar pelit! Bilang saja kau lagi boke!"dengan cepat Lay meninggalkan Suho dan ikutan mogok bareng yang lain. Para uke melihat Kai yang memanjakan Dio dengan sabar, menuruti semua keinginan nya.

"Joni~, aku mau pancake! beliin ya! kasih es krim coklat, beli nya 2 bungkus ya"Kai mengangguk kecil, lalu mengecup lama kening nya.

"Ya sayang, diem disini ya. Jangan kemana-mana, nanti anak kita kesini buat nemenin lu"Dio mengangguk semangat, dan Kai melesat pergi.

"Gue pingin jadi Dio, apa-apa di beliin sama si Kai"-Luhan

"Biasanya dia uang nya lagi boke, tumben dia punya uang?"-Xiu

"Mencurigakan"-Baek

"Sangat mecurigakan"-tao

"Ha, apanya?"-Lay

"Argggg gue capek ngomongnya sama lu Yixinggggggg"-tereak Xiumin ft Luhan barengan.

* * *

"Hyung, udah dong ngambek nya"bujuk Chen yang terus memerhatikan hyung kesayangan nya itu, namun Xiumin enggan untuk mendengar suara cepreng si Jojon.

"Apaan sih Jon, lu berisik"Kris yang berada di sampingnya gemes liat Xiumin ngambek, dia imut banget kalau lagi ngambek. Pernah waktu itu Xiumin di bawa ke rumahnya terus ketemu sama mamanya, dan waktu itu Xiumin ngambek gara-gara Kris gak mau kasih bapau bikinan mamanya. Dan mamanya itu liat gimana keselnya Xiumin sama Kris waktu itu.

'Fan, dia imut banget! OMO! AAAA! Karung mana! cepet bawaaaa!'begitulah kata sang mama.

"Apa lo liat-liat!"ucap Xiumin garang, membuat Kris langsung menciut.

"Min, udahlah jangan galak gitu"

"Gue gak akan galak lagi kalau udah ada bapau! kalau masih gak ada, lu chentongan sayur, tidur sono sama naga bonar!"

"AAAAAA, andwae! Hyung tau sendiri, dia bobo kek cacing kepanasan! kagak bisa diem!"Kris menatap Chen tajam.

"Maksud lu apa Jon? Bukan nya lu ya?"Chen menatap Kris tak kalah tajam.

"Gue itu, sekalinya ketemu bantal gak akan bergerak! Gue kan sleeping handsome! Mana lagi lu tuh suka ngorok, ileran pula iuh"

"Dasar pecinta bebek!"-Kris

"Dasar pecinta dora"-Chen

"Yak! gue gak suka sama dora! lu aja"-Kris

"Hahaha bukan!? Helloo, terus tiap pagi lu nonkrong di depan tv ngapain? Lu tongkrongin dora kan?"-Chen

"Eh ngajak berantem ini anak"-Kris, sambil menyisingkan lengan bajunya.

"Ayoo" jawab Chen dengan sok gagahnya, membenarkan lengan bajunya.

"RASENGAN"-Kris

"CIDORII"-Chen

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-Kris+Chen. Zhuyi dan Yujin menatap kedua appa mereka dengan tatapan polosnya. Kedua nya masih bergelut di lantai, berguling ria, menjambak rambut masing-masing lawan nya.

"Gee, pa papa ma titi ling ling? (Ge, kenapa appa sama ahjushshi guling-guling?)"tanya si yeoja bantet nan unyu itu, Zhuyi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kin meleka gi ain, Yu. Kut Zhu ge yuk, ain ke aman (taman)"Yujin mengangguk imut, Zhuyi mengadengkan tangan nya pada tangan mungil Yujin menuju taman. Chanyeol yang melihat keduanya sedang bergelut ria hanya cengo, baru kali ini Kris sama Chen guling-guling alay, sampe ngejenggut rambut gitu. Gile!

"Wah, gile! Si Chentongan bringas, baru tau gue. Padahal dia adu panko aja keok"-Yeol

"Mungkin dia dapet hidayah"-Kai

"Mungkin dia dulu bercita-cita jadi thuparman?"-Sehun

"Mungkin dia khilaf"-Suho

"Yak! Chanyeollie Cahyo! Mana indomie bulgogi gue!"tereak Baekhyun, membuat tubuh Chanyeol merinding.

"A a anu yank, aku belum ada duit"Baekhyun cemburut lucu, sambil menggembungkan pipinya membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"Padahal aku sangat ingin indomie bulgogi, hiks"-Baek

"Mampos lu, bebeb nya nangis wahahaa"-Suho

"EH yank, maap aku gak punya duit"-Yeol

"Hiks, Cahyo gak sayang lagi sama Fajri"-Baek

"Ayoloh hyung, tar Baek hyung disambet Daehyun hyung loh"-Sehun

"Aduh yank, gue sayang kok. Tapi cius, di dompet gue gak ada duit. Plis jangan terhasut omongan si cadel, jangan tinggalin gue"-Yeol

"Jonginieeee, gue mau curry ramyeon!"-Dio

"Ah arraaseo, gue antar hum? Takut lu kenapa-napa"-Kai

"Arraseo! Kajjjaaa"-Dio

"Tuh liat, masa Kai yang boke bisa beliin Dio makanan. Masa lu yang duit ke air mengalir, kagak!"-Baek

"Maap yank, cius gak ada duit"Baek semakin merengut, lalu mengeluarkan hp pintarnya.

"Yeobseooo Dae-ahhhhh, gue lapar. Bisa kau taktir gue?"

"..."

"Woahhh arraseo, gue akan bersiap lalu langsung kesana. Pye pye~"Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang diam mematung.

"Buset dia serius mau pergi sama Daehyun"-Kris

"Chan, udah ya gue mau siap-siap. Pye!"Chanyeol terperosok lemah *kayak di MV Sing For You dengan slow motion dan alay.

"Tidak! Baekhyuniiee andwaeee!"membuat seorang Kim Jong Dae ingin mual-mual.

"Bawa sarung tinju?"Tanya Suho sambil nepuk Chen.

"Buat apaan?"-Chen

"Nabok tu orang"Chen mangap gede.

"WADOH CAHYO JANGAN TUMBANG!"-teriak Luhan, duo Kim itu menoleh bersamaan. Betapa sangat tragisnya dia.

"Astagfirullah"Suho geleng-geleng.

"Masyaallah"Chen ikut geleng-geleng.

"Cabut yok"ajak Kris, semua nengok Kris. Dan mulai meninggalkan Chanyeol satu-satu-satu

"KAMVRET BUKAN NYA BANTUIN, MALAH NINGGALIN! SEMPRUL!"ucap Chanyeol melihat keadaan dorm sepi.

TBC

Hai hai! Gue balik lagi setelah sekian lamanya Mas Rhido Rhoma/?

Well gue tau ini updetnya telat*hiks

kesibukkan kuliah mumbuat gue pinter-pinter cari waktu

waktu ada yang luang gue ketik dulu di Ms Word udah gitu tinggal gue publish

jeng jeng dan inilah updet nya, sorry aja makin asburd hahahaha*laughtroll

maap aja jika ini tidak humor, dan emot nya jadi ditiadakan

Gamsahamida ^o^


	10. Chapter 10 Demo Masal

Title:Annyeong Baby! (EXO Vers)

Author:Ricini Kim

Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, Humor, Family

Rated:T

Cast:-KaiSoo

-ChanBaek

-HunHan

-KrisTao

-SuLay

-ChenMin

Support Cast:-Rin (OC)

-Tae Rin

-Tae Oh

-Jin Tuo

-Chelsea

-Jesper

-Jackson

-Haowen

-Chris Ziyu

-Sophia

-Zhuyi

-Anson

-Yujin

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Disclaimer:Seperti sunbae nya yang pernah mengikuti reality show Hello Baby! *menjadi Annyeong Baby!, kini girilan EXO merawat bayi unyu, imut-imut, aktif dan pasti bikin sakit kepala. Gimana keseruan mereka bersama sang bayi! yuk intip! Pair:KaiSoo, ChanBaek, HunHan, KrisTao. SuLay, ChenMin. First Yaoi! jusseyo!

Chaps 10 Demo masa

"Demo yuk?"ucap member tertua disana.

"Demo apaan min"tanya Kris kepo.

"DEMO KENAPA SI AUTHOR CENTIL GAK LANJUTIN FF INI! MALAH BIKIN FF BARU!"protes Suho yang dari tadi misuh-misuh si author nikah sama Bill Gates.

"Loh Ho, bukan nya kamu pernah line dia ya? Siapa nama nya? Baek si author nya temen syuting kamu di DOTS kan? Sapa nama nya Joonkok"tanya Lay, Baekhyun langsung masang muka bingung.

"Hyung kan gue gak pernah main DOTS, yang ada Scarlet Heart: Ryeo. Btw temen syuting gue cowok, btw author yang nulis ff nista ini cewek. BTW NAMA TEMEN GUE JOON KI! DUH TABOK NIH"pingin nabok tapi ada pawang nya, bahaya tar gak bisa jajan pake uang si Suho. Jadi Baekhyun ngelus 'Anu' nya Chanyeol.

"Duh yank, jangan di elus doang. Di emut kek atau dimasukin gitu"

PLAK

"ADOW"

"TOLONG JANGAN BAWA BAHASA MATURE KE DALAM SKRIPT INI WAHAI PARK CHANYEOL"-Suho

"Aku denger dia lagi sibuk"ucap Kai lempeng.

"SIBUK APA? SIBUK GUNA-GUNA AKANG KAKAK TINGKAT DIA?"sewot Suho cem cewek PMS.

Teng nongggg

dengan gerakan cem banteng nyuruduk/?, Suho membuka pintu nya dengan kasar. Dan tampaklah penampakan yang saat ini ingin di tabok.

"Siapa lo?"tanya Suho, si cewek tersebut masang wajah sok imut di depan Suho. Sumpeh dah pingin di tampol pake dollar ini anak setan.

"Ih ay, masa gak inget sama akoh"ucap cewek tersebut dengan logat si Entut di sinet "kebalik dunia/?".

"Ay, Ay? AYAM MAKSUD LO HAH"teriak Suho sampe hujan lokal kena muka si cewek tersebut.

"Duh gak disuruh masuk dulu ini akohnya? Aku kesini bawa naskah baru lo buat kalian"tanpa basa-basi Suho langsung menyeret terdakwa masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Oh bagus baru muncul kamu HA!"teriak Baekhyun, btw dia udah ancang-ancang mau cincang si cewek tersebut yang diketahui Authornya.

"Maaf mas, saya sibuk"jawab Min Ki dengan polos membuat para member pingin dia di ceplungin ke jurang.

"Halah sibuk apaan? Sibuk Guna-guna?"-Kris

"Iya guna-guna Bang Yifan jadi pacar akoh"Kris yang mendengar itu langsung dzikir di tempat.

"Jadi kenapa kamu gantungin kita!"protes Luhan sambil nyiapin katana entah dapet dari mana.

"Kan saya bilang Mas Han, saya sibuk. Mohon maaf ini sebelumnya, saya kesini buat kasih skript buat nanti. Selain itu beberapa couple eksoh akan kedatangan baby baru"Mereka membaca dengan khidmat skript dari si centil, Baekhyun angkat ketek nya.

"Siapa aja yang bakal dapet baby baru?"

"Nah tumben pinter nanya mas? Jadi yang bakal punya bayi baru itu mas ChanBaek, Mas KaiSoo, Mas ChenMin. Sisa nya nanti masih di bicarain dulu"

"KOK KITA KENA LAGI SI! GAK TERIMA"aum Chanyeol, maklum sehari dia bisa habis 2 jt. Bukan, bukan buat baby mereka tapi buat eyeliner limited buat Baekhyun :).

"IYAH KENAPA KITA! KENAPA BUKAN SI BOGEL"-Baek

"HEH MAKSUDLU SIAPA?"-Xiumin

"Bu bukan hyung, tapi Suho Hyung"-Baek

"Mohon ujian, ini bersabar mas mas"-Min Ki

"Pingin di tampol pake dollar ya ini anak"-Suho

"Btw baby nya siapa aja?"tanya Dio yang dari tadi adem ayem.

"Oh ya, untuk mas ChanBaek yaitu Taehyung 'BTS' sama Jiwon, untuk mas KaiSoo itu Taera adek baru nya Tae bersaudara, dan untuk mas ChenMin Seoul sama Daeul. Udah gitu aja"

"BUSET TAEHYUNG KAN BUKAN BABY LAGI KAMPRAET"teriak Baekhyun gak terima.

"TERSESAH SAYA! UDAH AH PULANG AJA AKOH! MAU GUNA GUNA LAGI AKANG!"dengan secepat kilat Min Ki menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"YA SANA PERGI AJA LO JONES! GUE SUMPAHIN LO BALIKKAN SAMA BILL GATES! MIMPI BURUK LU! HA!"-Baek

TBC

Yups kembali lagi dengan gue Min Ki

kenapa ganti lagi?

karena ingin/ditampol

Gak, serius kok gue

So guys, setelah sekian lama nya Ridho Rhoma gue balik lagi ke ff ini

tenang semua ff yang gue tulis bakal updet lgi dan gak akan di delete

tpi slow updet, karena gue sibuk

bukan sibuk guna guna, OK!

So ini cuma chaps selingan, buat melepas rindu kalian

Nah sebenarnya KrisTao, SuLay, dan HunHan mau di kasih baby baru

Cuma gue bingung, siapa yang cocok jadi beby mereka

dan chaps mendatang fokus ke couple nya

siapa dulu menurut kalian?

oh ya menurut kalian pas baca ff ini gimana si?

sebenarnya gue nyelipin emot spya agak beda dari ff lain yang gue buat

tpi bbrp reviewer, emot menganggu para reader

so menurut kalian diadakan lagi atau gak?

terus, apa ff ini terlalu banyak percakapan dibanding narasi?

menurut kalian gimana? soalnya karena ini lebih ke reallity jadi gue buat lebih banyak percakapan nya

tpi di yang akan dtg gue akan pake narasi biar gak bosen

udh yups gitu aja cuaps nya

O ya vote ya di next chaps, kalian mau couple yang mana duluan?

dan jangan lupa kritik, saran, sama review nya

oh ya satu lgi kemungkinan gue bakal bikin akun di wattpad juga? gimana?

ok segitu aja ya guys!

See you


End file.
